Diosa Del Amor
by SexyDiva
Summary: Solo miro por unos segundos esos rojos cabellos revolotear como llamas, aquellos ojos ceniza de brillo peligroso y cuando su mirada azul se perdió en aquel torso blanco perlado por el sudor, donde los músculos se marcaban de manera poderosa. Sintió los latidos de su corazón desbocados y lo supo, se había enamorado como jamás pensó hacerlo
1. Flechazo

Si y aquí entramos con el segundo fic que nos decidimos a publicar. Aunque sabemos deberíamos estar escribiendo The Nightmare Kingdom  
Diva: pero bueno ya que la inspiración está fresca, dijimos ¿Por qué no?  
Ciertamente esta historia está tan loca como yo. Y está planeada a ser más corta a lo que acostumbramos a escribir  
Diva: como ya dijimos es la historia más nueva que hemos planeado y todavía no está planeada como las otras, así que si tienen sugerencias no duden en hacerlas, y ya veremos que sale en la marcha  
Para terminar de una vez con este palabrerío diré que esto está ubicado en la antigua Roma, y tratara de gladiadores y dioses, y siendo ese el caso tendrán que leer esto:

Afrodita: Deidara  
Eris: Konan  
Hades: Hidan

Sí, sí, solo diciendo esto suena tentador ¿qué no? en Roma se adoraban a los mismos dioses que en Grecia, solo que diferentes eran sus nombres  
Diva: bueno multi, multi pairing. Lo anunciamos así porque de verdad todas serán importantes y aquí van: SasoDei, PeinKonan, KakuHidan, SasoIta, KisaIta y SasuNaru.  
¡Sí Han leído bien todo!  
Diva: y con esto les presentamos...  
Diva y Yo: ¡el primer capítulo! De:

Diosa Del Amor  
Flechazo

Hacia uno de esos días tranquilos, hermosos, típicos y ya rutinarios para las deidades que habitaban la cima del monte Olimpo. La bruma blanca y esponjosa, enredándose a sus pies con delicadeza, la perfecta esfera luminosa en lo más alto del cielo despejado y hermosamente azul, pues ya todas las nubes estaban bajo sus píes. Las exóticas construcciones hechas de mármol blanco relucían como perlas en un aparador.

El típico bullicio, dominaba el día a día de las deidades, que como siempre hacían sus deberes, algunos fuera de sus templos, otros incluso en la tierra marcando fatídicamente el destino de algún humano o bendiciendo el destino de otro. Día a día la rutina los engullía más y más, como un león hambriento sediento de sangre, las guerras entre ellos habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo y podía decirse que habían aprendido a soportarse y a guardar las antiguas rencillas, en una jaula ya olvidada en algún lugar del inframundo.

Ninguno parecía darse cuenta que estaban cayendo en un vórtice de autocomplacencia y monotonía, tal vez lo notaban pero no precian muy contrariados ante el hecho, la vida seguía y todo seguía el curso que ellos querían, las cosas para ellos iban perfectas. Incluso Ares el dios de la guerra estaba tranquilo, si las guerras entre los humanos jamás cesarían, eran una especie demasiado conflictiva y ante sus ojos divertida. Pero más que nada lo que entretenía al dios de la guerra eran los gladiadores, sus pequeñas guerras eran un espectáculo incluso digno de él y le daban incluso más poder que las grandes guerras torpes y ya vistas de los guardias Romanos, contra cualquiera que fuera su objetivo esta vez.

La única disgustada era Afrodita, la diosa del amor, que caminaba como cada día con pasos glamurosos meneando de manera sexy sus anchas caderas, hacia un lugar apartado de todos y al mismo tiempo cerca de los demás. No le agradaba tanta guerra, no entendía que tanto le miraban a los gladiadores, burdos mortales que gozaban de acecinarse mutuamente sin contemplación alguna, claro matando todo lo que representaba: amor entre familiares, amor por tu pareja y amor por tu prójimo, tan contrariada se miraba a veces que sentía que debía matarlos en persona y enseñarles algunas cuantas cosas que parecían ya haber olvidado.

Se cruzo recelosa de brazos, soltando un bufido de advertencia. Ya había llegado a su destino, una gran fuente hecha de piedras rosas, por donde el agua tan clara como el cristal caía hermosamente, flores acuáticas y otras tantas que a veces terminaba por lazar, para así distorsionar su reflejo, flotaban animosamente como si bailaran en la superficie clara. Se animo a relajarse diciéndose que ya habría algún romance que de verdad fuera digno de esas palabras "Romance".

Descruzo sus delgados brazos y se sentó en la orilla de piedra, sujetándose con sus manos de delicado y frágil diseño a sus costados, para así admirarse algunos segundos en la superficie reflectante de la fuente. Los trazos delicados que formaban su rostro eran simplemente perfectos, pómulos altos, labios rosas con la perfecta forma de un corazón, barbilla delicada, grandes ojos de un hermoso y brillante azul cielo, larguísimo cabello rubio como hilos de oro puro, su fleco cubría de soslayo parte de su ojo izquierdo. Pero ese día ni siquiera había despertado con ganas de arreglarse, aunque como siempre lucia perfecta, para los demás dioses hubiera sido notoria su falta de entusiasmo de ese día, claro si no hubieran estado tan ocupados como lo estaban.

Te ves fatal- dijo a su lado una calculada vos fría, con un deje irónico y cómico que le sacaron una sonrisa cinchera a la rubia, que sonrió sin despegar su mirada de su reflejo, quería recordar esa pequeña sonrisa sincera y divertida que se perfilaba en sus labios, a veces creía haberse olvidado que era sonreír de verdad.

Pronto otra figura femenina con curvas poco menos pronunciadas que las de la rubia se sentó glamurosa a su lado, mirando igualmente hacia la fuente, como si algo allí las hubiera atrapado a ambas, tan interesante que no podían despegar sus miradas, aunque sabían que tenían que hablar, las cosas iban empeorando y la falta de ánimo de Afrodita solo empeoraba las cosas, al final, quien dio el primer paso fue la diosa del amor. Que levanto la mirada y miro por unos segundos a la recién llegada antes de hablar.

La mujer que había entrado, vestía un precioso vestido de intenso color purpura, cocida con hilo de oro y con algunos adornos del precioso metal reluciendo elegantes sobre la vestimenta de la diosa. La diosa portaba un exótico y precioso cabello azul, que podía ser comparado con las poderosas olas en un día de tormenta en alta mar, sus ojos del color del oro, relucían como la misma gema con cierto aire frio y calculador, resguardados por unas tupidas pestañas azules, sus rasgos eran suaves y hermosos, como si ella misma los hubiera mandado a hacer. El cabello lo llevaba atado en un exótico peinado muy rebuscado, y sobre la cabeza llevaba una corona de oro con la apariencia de un abanico.

- la rubia atino a mirarse con ojo crítico, notado con vergüenza que solo vestía un vestido blanco muy simple y anticuada, gruño por lo bajo antes de hablar- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto sin más, casi de manera agresiva, pero no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con aquella diosa que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga y de pronto aparecía como si nada.

- la más alta aparto lentamente su mirada dorada de las tranquilas aguas de la fuente, para posar de manera calculada sus orbes sobre las de la otra- se que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo- acepto con tranquilidad, el tiempo para ellos era nada y aunque podían haber sido incluso años, no podía concebir la idea que la diosa del amor, se mirara tan demacrada y de mal humor.

Baya que ha sido mucho- ironizo con palabras filosas, que aunque parecían no afectar a la otra, pues sus orbes seguían tan duras como siempre, esas pocas palabras habían calado muy dentro de ella.

- la diosa paso de manera nerviosa sus dedos por el flequillo que cubría su frente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo- creí que como todos, estabas pendiente de los gladiadores, todos los dioses estábamos allí, incluso Hades. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco que eso no iba contigo y cuando te busque, te encontré muy, muy distante- dijo con vos baja realmente apenada, solo logrando mantenerle la mirada a la otra porque simplemente se lo debía.

La diosa del amor, miro algunos segundos a su amiga, antes de tomar todos sus reproches todo lo que quería gritar, que sentía arañarle las entrañas pidiéndole ser liberado, que le susurraba al oído atrayente como el canto de una sirena, a tan siquiera reprochárselo todo. Pero con un control sobrehumano y con la delicadeza con la que se cortaría una rosa, guardo todo aquello en algún lugar de su cuerpo y simplemente le dedico una calmada sonrisa a su amiga, sintiéndose feliz de tenerla una vez más ahí a su lado.

Es bueno verte Eris- dijo con una sublime sonrisa y una mirada vidriosa, que fue una puñalada directo al corazón de la diosa del caos y la discordia.

Apenas se dio cuenta que había rodeado el cuerpo de la otra, cuando sintió la caídes de su cuerpo contra el suyo, en ese momento la había mirado tan frágil, tan delicada como una figurilla de cristal que se precipitaba hacia el suelo y su único impulso fuera lanzarse aun contra el suelo, atrapándola para que no terminase vuelta añicos. Así la había visto, solo entonces había entendido que tan mal se sentía aquella hermosa deidad, que siempre portaba una radiante sonrisa y una mirada luminosa. Ahora tan rota, como si una corriente de viento bastara para partirla hasta no dejar nada de ella.

Así que ahí se quedo un buen rato abrazando a su mejor amiga, dándole todo el apoyo que no le había dado cuando la había necesitado, todo el apoyo que nadie más le había brindado. La comprensión de sus sentimientos, de toda aquella pena y dolor que arrastraba a cuestas, como si llevara el peso entero del monte Olimpo a sus espaldas. Todo el dolor de la humanidad, todo era demasiado para que solo ella lo cargara, estaba tan desgastada, tan cansada, que la diosa del caos sintió pánico de todo lo que podía estar pasado por la cabeza de la rubia.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, en realidad ni siquiera le importo, bien pudieron haber sido horas, pero por fin sintió como su abrazo era correspondido, los brazos de la otra, se elevaron tímidos, como si hubieran olvidado que tenían que hacer, treparon por su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad, reconociendo su cuerpo aun sobre la exótica tela purpura de su vestido, hasta que como si se tratara de un niño perdido que acababa de encontrar a su madre, los delgados dedos se aferraron a sus finos hombros, como una serpiente entorno a su presa y sintió la suave frente tibia pegarse a su cuello, mientras la rubia aspiraba su aroma terminando de reconocerla como una amiga y no como una amenaza.

Ya nadie me pide que su amor sea correspondido, todos me piden que traiga a sus seres amados bien, no es como antes, ya no siento que las cosas estén balanceadas- Afrodita susurro, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que Eris la escuchara, sintiendo la amargura gotear como acido de las palabras de la rubia.

Todo eso estaba corroyendo por dentro a Afrodita y no podía permitirlo, era hora de avanzar y volver al lado de su mejor amiga. Un día ambas se dieron cuenta que se complementaban tan bien como los relámpagos a una tormenta, como el cielo al mar, simplemente parecían predestinadas a ser las mejores amigas, cuando notaron que el amor creaba un caos, tan poderoso y sublime que era un éxtasis, un elixir, era mucho mejor que el simple amor o que el simple caos de una guerra, de un incendio, bueno cada acción conducía al caos por más mínima que fuera, pero el caos que causaba el amor, era sin lugar a dudas, su elixir mas valioso para ambas.

Tengo una idea- susurro igual de suave la peliazul, mirando la suave cabellera de la otra, cosquillearle el mentón. La diosa asintió, dejando que la peliazul trazara su plan. Aun permanecieron en esa cómoda posición sintiéndose por un rato mas, reconociéndose de nuevo, hasta que anocheció y un poco más, solo hasta entonces se separaron con la promesa de juntarse al día siguiente y así efectuar el plan de la de cabellos oscuros.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el inframundo, todo iba como cada día, mas muertos recibiendo sus castigos, la misma cotidianidad que engullía a todas las deidades en el Olimpo. Y obviamente el dios del inframundo no era la excepción, cada día había más muertos, más personas a quienes tenía que dictar los mismos castigos para toda la eternidad, tan aburrido, tan cotidiano, tan típico, que ahora mismo el rey Hades, descansaba en los campos elíseos, tirado de manera patosa sobre el suave césped verde perfectamente cortado.

Su pesada túnica negra, que le quedaba algo grande, ahora mismo lo hacía verse pequeño y frágil, solo mostrado apenas sus largos dedos blancos, salir del amplío puño de aquella exótica prenda, sus cabellos plateados peinados herméticamente hacia atrás dejando completamente libre su campo de visión, su piel tan blanca como la de un cadáver y sus fríos ojos violetas, fijos en el hermoso cielo azul que el mismo había creado, como si realmente encontrara algo interesante ahí.

En esos momentos de flojera, ni siquiera se detenía a pensar, solo a estar ahí tumbado sin hacer su trabajo, trabajo que su hermano Zeus le había impuesto, aun no lo perdonaba, aun en su cabeza corrían oscuras ideas, del como destronar a su hermano y sumir el mundo entero en la calma perfecta, que brindaba aquella oscura sombra llamada muerte. Claro ideas que su hermano le había generado al haberlo exiliado del Olimpo, para hacerse cargo de las almas de los simples mortales. Sin lugar a dudas era humillante y al final todo seria culpa de Zeus.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio sonriendo de manera torcida, satisfecho de por al menos algunos momentos, no hacer aquel trabajo que su hermano esperaba que estuviera realizando con adoración y vehemencia, "pobre iluso", se permitió pensar afianzando su sonrisa, ensanchándola solo un poco. Relajo por completo sus músculos, llevando sus brazos hacia su nuca y se removió sutilmente en su puesto, como le gustaban esos momentos de no hacer nada.

Hey Hades- unos minutos después, una suave vos cual terciopelo lo llamo, cantarina, y tal vez demasiado cerca.

El dios abrió un ojo confundido, con la ceja más alta de lo que acostumbraba, y fue grade su sorpresa de encontrarse con una exótica y hermosa orbe, que le robaba toda la belleza a aquel cielo azul, haciéndolo lucir como una baratija cualquiera y no estaba a más de medio centímetro de su propio ojo, lo que casi lo hizo dar un bote, solo que, sólo entonces sintió aquel peso que lo mantenía atado al suelo y ese suave aliento cálido con olor a rosas chocar contra sus labios, erizándole al instante todos los bellos del cuerpo.

Entonces sintió esos suaves labios como pétalos de flor, rosar apenas los suyos, un toque tan vano y hermoso, que el dios de la muerte levanto el mentón, exigiendo esos labios como suyos. Al principio solo los acaricio con infinita ternura con sus propios labios, para después pasar a un roce más salvaje y exigente, mordiendo, lamiendo y probando de nuevo aquellos labios, que volverían loco hasta al más cauto de todos.

Y cuando intento profundizar aun mas aquel fogoso rose de labios, sintió aquella pequeña mano posarse con firmeza en su pecho, separándolo de aquel exótico cuerpo de curvas perfectas, abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrándose con el divino rostro de la diosa del amor, sonrojado de manera divina, los preciosos ojos azules sobre él y los labios rojos brillantes con su propia saliva entreabiertos dejando que respirara agitada, haciendo que Hades sonriera de puro orgullo al mirar de aquella manera a esa deseable deidad por su causa.

Nunca cambias Hades- dijo por fin mirándolo, con la calma típica y regia que se exigua de cada dios.

Afrodita, siglos si no me equivoco- dijo como un saludo, exagerando de manera dramática sus palabras, sin cambiar un ápice su tranquilo semblante y su orgullosa sonrisa.

Ensancho su sonrisa cuando sintió la mano de la diosa delinear con descaro su pecho, hasta que se posó en el cuello de su túnica, apretándola e instantemente jalo de ella, incorporando al dios mientras ella quedaba sentada sobre las piernas del mayor. Hades sonrió lascivamente, una sonrisa torcida que fascino a la rubia, pero que no pudo continuar con aquel improvisado juego, pues la sombra que desde el primer momento había estado a su espalda, camino con pasos gráciles y elegantes hasta quedar a su lado, interponiendo su presencia en la culminación de aquel depravado jueguecillo entre aquellas deidades.

¿¡Eris!?- el dios casi grito escandalizado, al mirar al lado de la deidad del amor a su sobrina, mirándolo con esos intimidantes ojos dorados, de una manera no muy amable, aunque pronto recupero la calma al notar la frialdad calculada en sus ojos, igual a la suya, mas podía haber sido su hija que de su hermano- no sabía que tenían en mente un trió, no es lo mío pero...- su calmado monólogo fue interrumpido, cuando la fina mano de Afrodita se poso sobre sus labios, callándolo al acto.

No venimos a nada por el estilo- corto fríamente la diosa del caos, mirando peligrosa hacia su tío.

Veníamos por tu ayuda- término Afrodita con vos suave, despegando con gentileza su mano del rostro del alvino.

¡P*ta madre Afrodita!- grito en el instante en el que la mano que mantenía sus labios sellados, fue retirada- vienes a pedirme ayuda y primero me calientas dejándome así, eso es de p*rr*s- reclamo con un lenguaje nada digno de un dios, a lo que las otras simplemente negaron desaprobatoriamente, pero nada podían hacer así era aquel dios.

Sigues tan vulgar como siempre- dicto la rubia de manera tranquila, suavemente venenosa como solo ella podía.

Y tú tan z*rra ardiente como siempre- dijo irónico el peliblanco, sonriendo descaradamente sexy mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Por qué no hablamos de esto de pié- sugirió la de largos cabellos dorados, con el rostro a escasos milímetros del rostro del mayor, expulsando su dulce aliento justo sobre sus labios, rosando conscientemente la punta de su nariz con la del peliblanco.

Sin decir nada mas, notando lo perdidos que los ojos violetas del mayor estaban en los suyos, la diosa del amor se incorporo guiando al más alto, sin soltar su férreo agarre a la túnica negra del dios de la muerte y cuando ambos por fin estuvieron de pie, haciendo notorio que el alvino era media cabeza más alto que ellas, la rubia se aparto del dios y camino tranquilamente hasta posarse al lado de su mejor amiga.

El alvino, tardo algunos segundos en poder parar todo aquello que lo envolvía, como un poderoso tornado nublando su juicio y escasa cordura. Quería volver a probar aquellos labios perfectos, tocar esa suave piel cremosa, mirar esas joyas del cielo, tener a aquella delicada deidad entre sus brazos retorciéndose y gimiendo, como hacía siglos habían hecho, no era un secreto para nadie, es mas Afrodita había salido con todos y cada uno de los dioses del Olimpo, sin importar su sexo.

Afrodita era una deidad ambigua, había concebido con hombres y con mujeres, siendo ella siempre quien cargara a la nueva deidad. Nacían algunos humanos con esa habilidad, que era conocida como la bendición de Afrodita, ciertamente bendecidos por la diosa y como ella compartían esa apariencia ambigua que la caracterizaba, sus curvas pronunciadas, de diminutas cinturas y anchas caderas, rostro delicado y frágil, y pecho totalmente plano. Características que solo los chicos con su bendición portaban, las féminas eran un poco más voluptuosas, con pechos y caderas enormes, y una estrecha cintura apenas existente, pero claro muy pocas llegaban a saberlo siendo exageradamente difícil enterarse, pues simplemente parecían exóticas féminas perfectas.

Aunque si a cualquiera que hubiera estado con la diosa se lo preguntases, contestarían sin titubeos, que la esplendorosa rubia era hombre, pues su firme pecho blanco delgado y delicado, donde los huesos solían marcarse tímidamente frágiles como los de un ave, estaba completamente plano. Y bueno poseía ese algo que ninguna mujer tenía. Cuando Hades se dio cuenta cuanto había divagado, el calor y el deseo que había poseído cada molécula de su cuerpo, ya habían desaparecido, después de haber reflexionado todo aquello que no sabía ni siquiera a que se debía.

En fin- dijo por fin en un suave susurro oscuro, se cruzo de brazos y espero impasible la propuesta de las diosas.

Solo tú tienes permiso de ir a la tierra cuando te dé la gana, y no solo a tus templos- hablo Afrodita caminando coquetamente hacia el mayor, que sonrió divertido ante los movimientos atrayentes de la diosa, que lo incitaban a moverse hacia ella igualmente.

¡Al grano!- bufo exasperada Eris, deteniendo el lento avance de los dioses, que ya casi se habían pegado una vez más- llévanos a la tierra- ordeno de manera peligrosa, con un filo incluso atemorizante para el dios de la muerte, tal vez le tenía más miedo a su sobrina que a su hermano, ella controlaba el caos y lo que todos los dioses hacían incluso Afrodita conducía al caos, no quería ni imaginarse cuanto poder acumulado tenia la hermosa deidad peliazul.

¡J*der!- maldijo llevando su mano hasta su frente de manera dramática- si tu papi se entera que lleve a dos deidades a la tierra conmigo, para quien sabe que. No quiero ni imaginarme que me ara- exagero el tono de preocupación fingida, ambas sabían que bien poco le importaba lo que su hermano dijera o hiciera.

Vamos Hades- dijo la rubia en un suave susurro cálido y pegajoso como la miel, lo que hizo al dios posar su mirada violeta sobre su exquisita figura una vez más- dinos el precio y lo haremos- coqueteo con descaro, pasando con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos por el brazo apenas musculoso de Hades.

Eres una j*dida z*rra Afrodita- siseo con vos profunda, transmitiendo todo ese deseo contenido en sus palabras, aquel monstruoso esfuerzo por no lanzarse ahí mismo sobre la rubia.

Eris bien sabía que Afrodita desprendía tremenda atracción, que te obligaba a pegarte a ella tanto como pudieras, a olfatear minuciosamente su aroma a flores exóticas, a admirar su figura perfecta, pero ella después de tantos siglos al lado de su amiga había logrado controlar aquel impulso. Aunque ahora mismo sabía que no solo era ese magnetismo de la diosa del amor, si no que a la rubia le encantaba coquetear con el dios de la muerte, y casi podía decir que ambos se atarían, como un incendio atraía al caos.

- sonrió de medio lado, mirando a esos dos seguir coqueteando con miradas y toques esporádicos- bueno nos llevaras ¿o no?- corto de golpe el rollo de los otros, podían seguir simplemente coqueteando otro milenio, antes de terminar en el lecho del dios Hades. Solo una noche mas como siempre hacían, se atraían, era una atracción poderosa como la explosión del mismo sol.

- Hades despego la mirada de la rubia, para posarla sobre su sobrina con una sonrisa retorcida, que bien podía aparecer en las más oscuras y aterradoras pesadillas de los mortales- si eso cabrea a Zeus, claro que lo hare ¡maldición!- dijo autosuficiente- pero claro que tengo un precio- al final sonrió pícaro.

Antes de que alguna notara sus oscuras intenciones, envolvió con sus brazos la escasa cintura de Afrodita, pegando aquel fino y deseable cuerpo al suyo. Giro con el cuerpo de la rubia ocultándolo con el suyo, para pegar sus labios con los de la rubia y terminar aquel beso que la misma diosa había interrumpido. Eris negó con la cabeza con una tranquila sonrisa sobre los labios, dejando que los otros terminaran con lo suyo para poder irse de una vez. Solo se separaron cuando el aire por fin se les termino, ambos sonrojados violentamente, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, ninguno se miro y tampoco miraron a Eris.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Unas horas más tarde los tres dioses habían arribado a la capital Romana, y aunque Afrodita había estado en total desacuerdo con los otros, al final ellos habían decidido acudir al coliseo Romano a presenciar en primera fila aquel festín de sangre, muerte y caos que tanto les agradaba. La diosa del amor había gritado y berreado infantilmente, pero nada funciono los otros dioses terminaron por arrastrarla a la fuerza a aquel enorme complejo tallado exóticamente en piedra, que por momentos distrajo a la diosa, que se abstrajo en su trabajo de admirar la belleza y complejidad de tal obra de arte, sonrió de manera ladina, no duraría mucho de pie.

Habían entrado al complejo como mortales cualquiera, sin la gran faramalla que las grandes familias aristócratas usarían, aunque sus exóticas y costosas vestimentas llamaban la atención de todo el pueblo Romano e incluso de los guardias, enfundados en sus brillantes armaduras plateadas, con aquella pesada capa roja cayendo de sus hombros de manera elegante.

Hades había decidido usar una toga muy ligera de color negro, con la que mostraba sus brazos ligeramente musculados. Eris usaba un precioso vestido azul pálido, con detalles cocidos con hilo de oro puro, mas una extravagante capa de brillante tela vaporosa que descendía de sus hombros como una casada de agua. Afrodita llevaba puesto un vestido de color magenta exageradamente apretado a sus descaradas curvas, con tantos adornos de brillantes telas del mismo color, que daban la impresión de estar decoradas con diamantes, lo que era cierto, el brillo elegante de los mismos y la vaporosa tela que se revolvía entorno a su cuerpo con la gentil briza, la hacían destellar como el sol cuando tímidamente se asomaba entre las nubes negras después de una poderosa tormenta.

Los tres se habían quedado en la entrada a las butacas, el único palco privado estaba ocupado por las familias más importantes de la capital, y ciertamente no querían hacer un revuelo al lanzarlos del lugar para ellos ocuparlos, Zeus se enteraría al instante y eso les traería problemas a los tres. Y revolverse y perderse entre la multitud, de personas de ropajes humildes y sucios, miradas cansadas y olor poco grato, nada les apetecía, así que se quedaron en la entrada magníficamente de pié, orgullosos e inalcanzables para todos aquellos humanos.

De haber sabido que me traerían aquí, me hubiera quedado en el Olimpo- dijo de manera cansada la rubia, apoyando su brazo en aquella baranda de piedra hermosamente tallada, para así posar con delicadeza su rostro sobre su palma.

O vamos te aseguro que le encontraras algo divertido a esto- menciono Eris con vos profunda, al oído de su amiga, con el rostro al lado derecho del de la rubia, quien apenas la miro con aburrimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Ya lo veras- susurro Hades, con el rostro al otro lado del de Afrodita. Igual que Eris, hablando atrayente al oído de la diosa- no por nada eres la diosa del amor- dijo con vos profunda.

Afrodita también lo miro solo un segundo por el rabillo del ojo, casi intrigada ante el tono ligeramente entintado de sarcasmo del otro dios. Pero cuando apenas vio a los primeros gladiadores aparecer en la arena, logro entender a lo que se referían los otros. El amor tenía muchas ramas, el amor del corazón y el alma y aquel amor puramente físico, más conocido como atracción, pues era amor por el cuerpo de otro esas ganas de ser poseídos o poseer a alguien más, entonces lo entendió y por fin le vio algo interesante a los gladiadores.

Se incorporo lenta y majestuosa como su cargo de diosa se lo dictaba, mientras el coro de gritos de la gente se elevaba al cielo. Ella no podía despegar sus celestiales joyas, de aquel excelso espectáculo de brutalidad encarnada, aquellos cuerpos moldeados por el mismo Atlas, moviéndose con habilidad y rapidez, pronto apareciendo aquel sudor que perlaba sus magníficos cuerpos, y la diosa no pudo hacer más que seguir embelesada cada movimiento, cada centímetro de piel, incluso le prestó atención a sus armas, al como sostenían entre sus brutas manos las espadas, los enormes escudos de madera en los que se cubrían, los cascos de opacos metales, las discretas armaduras que apenas servirían para protegerse la mitad de un brazo y las fuertes pantorrillas.

El primer combate termino cuando uno mato al otro y ni siquiera entonces la rubia despego su mirada del ancho torso del ganador, algunos cortes aparecían aquí y allá, no logrando opacar la magnífica forma en la que los músculos se marcaban sobre su bronceada piel. Eris y Hades compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa picara, mirando lo entretenida que se veía la rubia, después de tanto haber gritado y atacado a los gladiadores, ahora incluso se veía más interesada que ellos dos.

Tras otras cuantas luchas en las que los tres dioses, pudieron disfrutar de sus propios placeres mundanos, aquel hombre de gran porte ubicado frente a los dioses, se incorporo de su asiento, su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, fríos e inexpresivos miraron hacia todos, mientras extendía sus brazos a sus lados intentando abarcar el coliseo entero. Dio un anuncio que parecía importante, que como todos los demás los tres dioses ignoraron rotundamente, pero que parecía el más importante hasta el momento, pues el publico entero estallo en alaridos eufóricos, que lograron alertar a los tres dioses, que con interés se inclinaron sobre la baranda para mirar con mayor detenimiento hacia la arena.

El publico entero guardo silencio por unos segundos que a la rubia se le antojaron eternos, el viento soplo arrastrando la tibia arena manchada de sangre, poseedora de un cálido color ladrillo. Una de las enormes puertas de acero deslucido y mal cuidado, se levanto dejando que doce gladiadores aparecieran en la arena, portando las típicas armaduras simplonas y poco protectoras, los doce se ocultaban tras sus pesados escudos de madera y por sobre el mismo, apenas se atrevían a sacar cautelosamente sus espadas.

La diosa bufo con hastío al no poder admirar sus figuras de ensueño, solo Eris y Hades sonrieron retorcidamente, sabiendo que lo que a continuación vendría seria una carnicería digna de admirar por el dios de la muerte y la diosa del caos, sintieron las ansias arañarles desde dentro y les fue imposible no acercarse a la baranda de piedra, de la cual Afrodita no se había separado y que apretaba sus finos dedos en torno a ella, temerosa de que alguien intentara separarla de la espectacular vista que había gozado las últimas horas.

Pero entonces cuando la reja contraria se elevo con pereza y los gladiadores aparecieron por ella, caminando con pasos premeditados, elegantes y ostentosos, luciendo como verdaderos dioses, desde aquel momento le fue imposible a Afrodita despegar su mirada como el cielo de un hombre en específico. Solo eran cuatro hombres quienes lucharían contra doce, el público estallo en alaridos nuevamente nada mas de ver a aquel cuarteto conocido como: los jinetes de la muerte.

La batalla comenzó y Afrodita se reconoció así misma cada vez mas atrapada ante la visión que sus ojos le regalaban, aquel hombre era alto, su piel contraria a la de sus compañeros era tan blanca como la leche, le gustaría poder tocarla para comprobar si era tan suave como se veía, sus brazos grandes y de musculatura bien definida, la espalda ancha, el trozo poderoso, los pectorales firmes, los abdominales tan bien gravados en aquella pálida piel, como los de alguna escultura, aun así le parecía que dicha escultura imaginaría y perfecta se derrumbaría avergonzada ante aquel cuerpo musculoso y ancho, las piernas largas también firmes, era como si toda la belleza del mundo se hubiera aglomerado en aquel humano.

Afrodita se inclino lo mas que podía sujetada con firmeza de aquella baranda, mirando al gladiador con interés, gravando con cincel en sus recuerdos cada movimiento, cada contracción de esos poderos músculos, cada centímetro de piel, cada musculo bien definido, los movimientos avilés y gráciles que parecían un baile, una pauta que aquel hombre ya conocía de memoria y podía seguir incluso con los ojos cerrados. Más que nunca, más de lo que jamás deseo nada en su vida eterna, deseo poder admirar el rostro de aquel hombre, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

La batalla termino cuando un enorme hombre más ancho y musculoso, que aquel humano del que Afrodita no podía despegar la mirada, corto la cabeza de otro, su piel azulada fue salpicada por la sangre de aquel gladiador ahora muerto. El público grito eufórico nuevamente, los dioses a los lados de la rubia aplaudieron escuetamente, pero realmente complacidos con su bufete de sangre, muerte y caos.

Y así los cuatro gladiadores aun de pie y sin un solo rasguño sobre sus píeles, se quitaron los exóticos cascos de raros diseños que llevaban sobre las cabezas. Afrodita sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, a la par que su corazón comenzaba a latir más lento de manera perezosa, agonizando por poder mirar el rostro de aquel gladiador, que extrañamente aun para ella no podía dejar de mirar. Pronto el casco fue sujetado por sus largos dedos y arrancado con estilo de su cabeza.

Los cabellos rojos como el fuego mecerse por el viento, fue lo primero que logro ver y entonces sintió que su corazón por fin dejaba de latir, y el mundo corrió aun más lento, el bullicio de la gente comenzó a alegarse, los colores del mundo comenzaron a apagarse, solo manteniendo colorido a aquel divino hombre, el casco termino al lado de su cuerpo aun sujetado por sus dedos, y por fin pudo admirar aquel bello rostro.

A la diosa del amor se le antojo tan atractivo, tan delicado y fino, y aun así poderosamente masculino y fuerte. Toda obra de arte que avía admirado durante su existencia, todo hombre con el que había estado, todo el mundo, la bóveda celeste, todo lo que ella consideraba hermoso y digno de admirar, y de ser tocado por sus finas manos, se desgajo en su mente como un castillo de arena arrastrado por la briza más suave.

Unos segundos, unas horas, unos días, toda una eternidad. Pudo haberse quedado ahí mirando de legos a aquel humano sin importarle nada más, pero junto con los latidos de su corazón, el mundo que la rodeaba recobro su vida. Los colores regresaron a él y poco a poco los gritos que inundaban el coliseo la envolvieron como un remolino, pero poco le importo el ruido que la mareo y sacudió su mundo como un terremoto, o el color tan vivido y brillante que la había cegado, no le importo nada, aun con el mundo girando a su alrededor y su mirada adolorida, no quería y no iba a apartar sus ojos de aquel perfecto hombre.

Aquel gladiador, miraba hacia el publico orgulloso y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios, los gritos, los alaridos, la emoción, toda causada por ellos, se sintió bañar en aquella gloria que le brindaban, se sentía hincharse de puro orgullo, se sentía como un dios que pisaba la tierra. Giro sobre su eje mirando a los hombres y mujeres que gritaban el apodo de los cuatro gladiadores, como una oración, un mantra, un rictus de devoción ante ellos como si fueran las figuras encarnadas de sus adoradas deidades y le encantaba, sentirse más que ellos, su nombre trascendería las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, aun cuando hubiera muerto en la otra esquina del mundo corearían su nombre como una oración hacia un dios.

Pero detuvo su baño de gloría, su auto alabanza y aquel griterío que lo adoraba como a un dios, detuvo su mirada ceniza en un punto especifico, a la entrada al espacio de butacas. Una preciosa figura lejana, estaba ahí enfundada en el más bello vestido que jamás había visto, las telas revoloteaban a su alrededor inclinándose ante él, la cabellera dorada destéllate contra el sol y aquellos ojos que encerraban el cielo entero fijos en el.

Quedo estático ante tal visión, estaba a muchos metros de él pero podía jurar que la tenía a menos de tres pasos, su rostro finamente esculpido en una pálida piel como el marfil y su cabello dorado que adornaba aquel hermoso rostro, mejor que cualquier joya del mundo, sus ojos se conectaron y desde ese momento el humano no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos ceniza de aquellas joyas celestiales, lo miraban a él, solo a él y eso fue una gloria y un honor mucho mayor, que saber que en mucho tiempo seria recordado como un dios de la lucha.

No le importo cuanto tiempo paso, solo quería quedarse ahí y no dejar de mirar tal belleza jamás. Un calor reconfortante que no había sentido nunca lo abrazo desde su interior, haciéndolo sentir que pertenecía a algo más grande, a algo más allá de las paredes del coliseo, le gustaría pensar que pertenecía a aquel ser de infinita belleza que aria arder de celos al cielo mismo, y que aquel le pertenecía a él.

Sintió el golpe de su corazón una vez más, solo de ver aquellos brillantes ojos ceniza conectarse a los suyos, una mirada peligrosa que le fascino, el ritmo al que su corazón parecía bailar en su pecho aumento, tanto que sintió la sangre retumbarle hasta en el último rincón del cuerpo, su rostro se sonrojo hermosamente y no quiso y no aparto su mirada celestial de aquel humano. Pero los dioses a sus lados que la miraron desde el primer momento en el que notaron el cambio de la diosa, sabiendo lo que esto podía significar tomaron cada uno un brazo de la diosa del amor y la arrastraron legos del lugar. Afrodita se dejo hacer, tan ensimismada en admirar a aquel hombre, de mantener sus miradas conectadas, que solo logro preguntarse del por qué repentinamente aquel humano se alegaba de ella, de esa manera tan irreal.

Continuará.

Jejeje que puedo decir me encanto el capi. Aunque fue más HidanDei de lo que quise hacerlo  
Diva: ¿enserio?  
Hummm ¬¬  
Diva: como sea... ¡ADVERTENCIA! Es necesario que esta vez sí lean esto. No sabemos si la gente realmente lee esto que escribimos, nosotras si leemos las notas de los autores, pero no sabemos si todos lo hagan, pero esta vez es necesario

Diva: aclararemos muchas cosas que pueden confundirlos, aclaro en la antigua mitología Griega/Romana. Afrodita en Roma era Venus, obviamente es puramente hembra, pero ya saben esto es yaoi  
Otra cosa, lo de la bendición de Afrodita lo leímos hace mucho en un texto, tal vez de dudosa procedencia, pero pareció acertada para corroborar esto, de la ambigüedad de la diosa (que es un dios), al menos en el fic  
Diva: pues es un fanfic y ya saben podemos cambiar cosas. Otro punto es que, en los últimos siglos han dividido a Afrodita en dos diosas, una que rigüe el amor del corazón y el alma, que nació de cuando Cronos hizo algo. No recuerdo que pero ella nació del mar y no se considera hija de Cronos. La otra controla el amor carnal y nació de Dione y Zeus, aquí las fusionaremos y su procedencia estará basada en la primera Afrodita, ósea que será incluso más antigua que el mismo Zeus  
Creo que aquí termina esto, esperamos que si allá en el fic los confundimos, esto les haya aclarado las cosas y no las haya confundido aun más. Ciertamente me encanto eso de hacer que Dei fuera Afrodita, bueno esperamos que comenten o nos tiraremos a un precipicio, no sé cómo baya esto, por cierto ¿cómo quieren que nos refiramos a Dei? Él o ella, porque diosa seguirá siendo  
Diva: si importante decisión a considerar. A mí me gusto el cap, pero ya saben en esto lo importante es que les haya gustado a ustedes, y esperamos que haberles puesto a Sasori con casi nada de ropa les haya agradado  
Yo tengo la blusa llena de sangre (si saben a lo que me refiero)  
Diva: bueno ya saben un gusto estar aquí, cuídense y gracias por leer  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!


	2. ¿Qué es el Amor?

Jejeje. ¿¡Qué tal niñas bonitas!? y niños (si es que hay por aquí), lamento mi retraso, ya tenía el capi listo pero ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía la cabeza entonces… bueno...  
Diva: hem… ¡o si! Escribimos algunas palabrotas, no las notamos en su momento pero cuando quisimos sacarlas, ya estaban ahí y si las sacábamos las cosas terminarían algo fuera de contexto. Zorry por los inconvenientes  
Y bueno haya en el fic nos referimos a Afrodita (Deidara) como "él" y "ella", creo que por lo que ya explicamos puede hacerse, pero no sé si podría confundirlas, así que si quieren que le digamos de una sola forma solo díganlo

Andorea: ¡Que tal! Para serte sincera tu reviw me ha sacado una sonrisa enorme que desde que lo leí nada me la ha borrado, es un placer que te haya gustado nuestra forma de narrar lo intentamos hacer profundo y entendible para que la historia pueda disfrutarse. Diva: ¿ortografía? Si somos pésimas, pero intentamos mejorar, te prometemos que algún día algún capitulo no tendrá ni un solo error. Esperamos este capi te guste igual que el otro, cuídate, ¡un placer conocerte!

Y bueno…  
Diva y Yo: ¡Al capítulo!

¿Qué es... el Amor?

El gladiador pelirrojo quedo estático en su sitio, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le acababan de mostrar, hasta hace solo unos segundos ante sus ojos había tenido al ser más hermoso que jamás había visto, aquellos ojos azules que encerraban el cielo entero habían estado fijos en el. Y de pronto sus acompañantes lo habían tomado de los brazos y se lo habían llevado a rastras, no hizo nada solo siguió mirándolo, de la misma manera que él lo miraba.

Ahora aun con el rugido de la multitud que lo envolvía, aun sabiendo que debería estar alimentándose de aquellas ovaciones, de la manera en la que aclamaban su nombre, y aunque lo sabía, no quería quitar su mirada de aquel preciso lugar, donde aquel rubio había desaparecido hacia apenas un minuto, esperando que de las sombras del largo pasillo por el que había desaparecido, regresara a mirarlo una vez más.

De pronto sintió el ritmo de su corazón agitado, como después de una encarnizada lucha, como si no tuviera más fuerzas en el cuerpo y fuera a caer al suelo ahí mismo. Pero aquella lucha había sido sencilla y algo en los golpes de su corazón contra su pecho, le decía que nada tenía que ver con el esfuerzo físico, su actual estado era causado por otra cosa y lo supo al recordar aquella mirada azul, aquellos cabellos dorados, aquel porte divino era todo a causa de él.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, pero todo aquel flujo incontrolable de pensamientos se detuvo, cuando uno de sus compañeros de piel morena, ojos verdes y largos cabellos castaños, lo empujo con rudeza amistosa por el hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar. Se mordió la lengua y ocupando su gran orgullo, controlo el sonrojo de sus mejillas, apagándolo como a una vela, controlo los golpes de su corazón y se giro imponente para mirar a su compañero.

Vámonos ya Sasori- dijo el de profundos ojos verdes, mostrando su profunda vos, que parecía salida del mismísimo inframundo, el pelirrojo cabeceo, siguiendo a su amigo que como los demás ya avanzaba hacia aquella reja por la que habían entrado.

Con pasos firmes y elegantes se alejó de la arena, pero le fue imposible no girar la cabeza, solo una vez más para mirar hacia aquel sitio, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel ser divino estuviera ahí, y esa celestial mirada estuviera figa en el. Pero como hacía no más de medio minuto, el lugar estaba vacío y no parecía haber rastro de nadie por el lugar.

Regreso la cabeza al frente con el mentón levantado, pero no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada, decepcionado, como le hubiera gustado verlo una vez más ahí, solo mirándolo a él, aunque ciertamente le pareció extraño que él y sus acompañantes hubieran desaparecido, cuando el evento aun no concluía, claro que con lo lujosas de sus ropas y su porte aun mas altivo que el suyo, deberían tener cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, incluso el Cesar estaba ahí, mejor dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto o se tropezaría y caería sobre sus compañeros.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/ %/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/

Habían pasado dos largos días desde ese día, en el que los tres dioses habían escapado del Olimpo para colarse a una función de gladiadores. Hacía dos días que Afrodita se había encerrado en su templo, Hacia dos días que Eris intentaba entablar una conversación con su amiga y no lo lograba. Hacía dos días que Hades no podía esperar para volver a salir del inframundo y ver, una lucha por lo menos la mitad de entretenida, que la que ya había presenciado en aquella ocasión.

Eris estaba aun más preocupada que hacía dos días, cuando se rencontró con su amiga tan frágil y rota como una figurilla de cristal. Pero ahora que ni siquiera se dignaba a salir de su templo, que ni siquiera le contestaba atreves de la exótica puerta de madera negra, que ni siquiera había escuchado los ruegos de los mortales para con ella. La diosa del caos sentía la culpa caerle encima como una montaña entera, el arrepentimiento y la rabia consigo misma por haber llevado a su amiga al coliseo, empujándola a estrellarse contra cualquier pared que tuviera delante, o a tirarse desde la cima del monte Olimpo.

Afrodita dentro de su templo, no hacía más que pensar y pensar. Por primera vez en su vida eterna se había vuelto a cuestionar ¿qué era el amor? Lo que para la diosa del amor era nefasto, no saber ni siquiera a que debía entregarse, que debía erguir ni cómo hacerlo. Había sentido amor por sus hijos, por aquellos con los que había compartido su lecho, pero jamás había sentido lo que había sentido nada más de ver aquellos ojos ceniza.

El amor carnal era su especialidad, era su fiel compañero, siempre iba de su mano, podía enamorarse muy fácilmente de cualquier hombre hermoso, bien esculpido y bien dotado. Su insana cantidad de amantes podían confirmarlo, dioses, humanos, semidioses, todo aquello que le fuera atractivo a la mirada. Claro exceptuando a Hefesto su ex esposo, era horrendo, el dios más feo de todos y el más repugnante de sus amantes, no estaba orgulloso, había tenido que casarse a la fuerza y hasta hace poco se había podido deshacer de aquel compromiso.

No sabía que era ese amor libre del lívido, el que nacía del alma, lo conocía porque lo había creado, pero hasta ese momento solo algunas especies de animales y algunos pocos humanos habían experimentado ese amor tan especial y magnifico, que parecía imposible incluso para los dioses. Lo que Afrodita había confirmado al ver a aquel gladiador, se había sorprendido que hasta el momento no se hubiera imaginado a aquel hombre tomándolo de manera violenta y placentera, de no haberlo reclamado al instante como suyo, lo que ya había hecho con muchos otros mortales. Y nada tenía que ver la ahora estricta dictadura de Zeus, bien poco le importaban sus palabras tratándose de su placer.

Solo había podido quedarse ahí de pie como una jovencita que se enamoraba por vez primera, ella la diosa del amor tenía ese tema dominado y controlado como su fiel mascota, pero todo lo que creía que quería, todo lo que creía que era se había deshilachado entre sus dedos, escurriéndose como hilos de sangre. Aun cuando ni siquiera había visto su rostro había sentido algo en aquel humano, sin mencionar su perfecta musculatura y sus movimientos.

No tenía la mas mínima intención de acercarse a él y tirarlo a la cama más cercana, como había hecho con todos antes, en esta ocasión quería contemplar hasta el infinito esos ojos de brillo peligroso, quería acariciar con sus dedos aquella cabellera como el fuego, enredar esos mechones rojos entre su largos dedos y jugar con ellos. Quería tocar aquella cremosa piel blanca, sin más intención que el comprobar si era tan suave como se veía.

Quería abrasarse a aquel amplio pecho, solo para sentir el calor corporal del humano, sentir los latidos de su corazón, desbocados solo por su presencia, quería inhalar aquel perfume masculino y viril que debía desprender el joven. Delinear los músculos gravados a fuego en su abdomen, quería que esos brazos fuertes lo atrajeran aun mas a él, quería solo posar sus labios sobre los del humano, sintiendo el calor colorear su rostro y el impulso eléctrico contra ese simple roce, hacerla encorvar la espalda extasiada.

Quería sentir aquellos músculos tibios contra su piel, quería corroborar que ambos encajaban como dos piezas de puzle, que habían nacido para estar juntos y que nada nunca los iba a separar. Pero cuando recordó de golpe todas aquellas restricciones hechas por el imbécil de Zeus, se levanto de su amplia cama de sabanas de seda y rugió como un león furioso y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se encontró, los cojines de plumas y las almohadas fueron los primeros en salir por los aires, las brillantes sabanas siguieron el camino de los primeros, para después ver volar el colchón de plumas y hasta la base de solida madera color miel.

La diosa quedo de pie en su sitio jadeante, y miro todo el desastre que había causado, se quito un mechón del ojo y simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas al frío suelo de mármol. Amor a primera vista, el deseo que caldeaba su interior, de simplemente abrazar a aquel hombre y nunca soltarlo. La primera, única y última vez que sentiría algo así, y por culpa del general Zeus iba a quedarse sin aquel hombre, no podía pasar sobre él y menos ahora con sus fuerzas tan disminuidas.

Sintió la pena invadirlo y rodearlo como un bosque de espinas, que se apretaba más hacia él, no tenía a donde huir, sintió horror y las lagrimas picarle los ojos y nublarle la vista. Debía admitir que estaba muy confundido, pero la simple idea de ni siquiera poder volver a ver aquellos ojos, aquel cabello, ese cuerpo esculpido por Atlas, hacia que deseara la muerte antes que un futuro lejos de aquel hombre, que por vez primera había decidido no entregarle su cuerpo, si no entregarle su alma y corazón.

Se restregó los ojos quitándose la molesta sensación de las lagrimas, que no había dejado escapar, se incorporo lentamente, con las piernas débiles y temblorosas, levanto de poco a poco el mentón, mirando de nuevo el desastre que había causado en aquella rabieta infantil. Se inclino con elegancia, estiro su brazo derecho atrapando entre sus dedos la suave y fría sabana más cercana a ella, y dándole un tirón todo se despego del suelo y dando botes por la habitación, regresaron a su antigua posición, la base de madera, el colchón de plumas sobre ella, las exóticas sabanas cubriéndolo y los hermosos cojines sobre las sabanas, decorando el mueble.

Todo tan acomodado y perfecto, como si la diosa del amor no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hacía minutos había orquestado con rabia. Se fue directo al baño, después de dos días de no levantarse de la cama necesitaba un baño con urgencia, se tomo su tiempo y también al elegir su atuendo del día, se arreglo delante del enorme espejo, que estaba sobre su tocador de madera blanca y sonriéndose satisfecha comenzó con su trabajo del día.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En ese segundo día, las cosas tampoco iban del todo bien para aquel gladiador. Sus compañeros gladiadores notaban el cambio de ánimo del pelirrojo, no es que el joven fuera muy comunicativo o expresivo, ni siquiera solía hablar mucho con sus amigos más allegados. Pero todos pudieron notar ese cambio cuando lo miraron caer en menos de un parpadeo, el orgulloso gladiador había terminado sobre la arena rojiza, mirando hacia arriba con una mueca de dolor, su compañero y amigo Kisame lo había derribado con un solo golpe.

Ninguno quería menospreciar al más alto y musculoso de ellos, pero todos sabían que Sasori era mejor que el de piel azulada. Y eso solo había sido la punta del iceberg, Sasori no podía concentrarse, no podía pensar, ni siquiera reaccionar cuando veía el golpe acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, quería practicar, quería humillar a sus compañeros como siempre lo hacía, pero sus cerebro se desconectaba de su cuerpo y volaba, legos muy lejos de él.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico de ojos de cielo, cabello de oro y figura de diosa, no podía apartar sus pensamientos de ese joven, el mundo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una pesada capa de niebla blanca, solo podía ver a aquel ser, que no dejaba de revotar en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensarlo, admirarlo en sus recuerdos y anhelar el volver a verlo.

O vamos hermano, lo puedes hacer mejor que eso- dijo una vos sobre él, cuándo había vuelto a parar al suelo no tenía idea.

Levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con la enorme figura de Kisame, borroneada por las sombras, que se expandían contra las pronunciadas molduras de su poderoso cuerpo, las facciones de su rostro y el sol que lo azotaba por la espalda no hacía más que oscurecer mas aquellas sombras. El enorme hombre de piel azulosa, así como cabello de tormenta, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el pelirrojo casi fulmino aquella enorme mano, pudiera que estuviera en su propio mundo flotando entre nubes, pero aun tenía su orgullo corriendo como su sangre por su cuerpo, así que de manera elegante se incorporo solo.

- Kisame sonrió de medio lado mostrando sus acerrados dientes, parecidos a los de un tiburón, reconociendo por fin a su amigo, los ojos peligrosos sobre él y los elegantes movimientos, que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier senador- hombre pero que te pasa, lo has hecho peor que cualquier recluta- dicto jocoso, soltando una chirriante ricilla entre dientes.

Sasori rodó los ojos, e intento no prestar atención a esa risilla ridículamente aguda y molesta. Bien ahora que estaba entre los vivos debía actuar rápido, antes de volverse a perder en sus recuerdos de mirada azul. Con discreta velocidad, llevo su píe escuetamente cubierto por una bota de gastado cuero negro, a los de Kisame y una vez posicionado tras el píe izquierdo del de piel azul, jalo con fuerza, haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas al suelo, la tierra rojiza se elevo. Y Kisame ni siquiera supo que hacia ahora en el suelo, pero pronto pudo adivinarlo, al sentir el pie de Sasori presionarse como una velada amenaza sobre el pecho, y lo comprobó cuando sintió la punta de la espada de madera acariciar lascivamente su cuello.

- aun en el suelo el de piel azulada, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, de vos grave y aun así, extrañamente tan desagradable como la chirriante risa aguda de hacia segundos- baya parece que por fin vuelves al mundo de los vivos.

Deja de payasear quieres- dicto con frialdad, mirando con peligro al de cabellos azules, que aun bajo su píe no paraba e reír convulsamente.

Tal vez yo debí haber sido el más apto para decir eso. Puesto que en los últimos dos días no te has movido, has dejado que incluso Pein te derribara de un solo golpe- la mirada furibunda del pelirrojo, hizo que el peli azul se encogiera de miedo en su lugar.

No lo dijo porque Pein fuera débil, claro que no, solo a él le tenía más miedo que a Sasori. El pelirrojo llevaba una sana rivalidad con el de cabellos naranjas, solo por puro ego, rencillas del pasado, el título de campeón que ostentaba Pein Sasori lo anhelaba, esa manía obsesiva de Sasori porque su nombre traspasara las barreras del tiempo, que de alguna manera perdurara eternamente en las memorias de las personas. Y de pronto Kisame ataco su ego, diciendo que se había dejado vencer incluso por Pein.

Si aprecias tú cabeza en su lugar, cállate- dijo con calma calculada, y la amenaza tacita en esas frías palabras hicieron a Kisame cerrar la boca, hasta solo hacerla parecer una fina línea sobre su rostro- arriba- dijo sin más, quitando su píe del pecho del más alto.

Kisame se incorporo con cautela y una vez totalmente recto, recibió una torcida sonrisilla del pelirrojo, el peliazul sonrió enormemente mostrando sus peligrosos dientes, y comenzaron el brutal entrenamiento, esta vez Sasori como en cualquier ocasión, dejo que su mente se mantuviera fija en un solo objetivo, aquel enorme hombre frente a él. El entrenamiento era brutal, pero ninguno iba a dañarse en verdad, por eso en esos dos días de vagar en los excitantes latidos de su corazón, el pelirrojo solo tenía algunas marcas rojas sobre la piel y un morado bajo el mentón, que pronto desaparecerían.

Cuando el sudor que escurría de sus perfectas anatomías, fue el suficiente para hacerlos sentir pesados, ambos se detuvieron y con pasos trémulos se aceraron a aquella magnifica casona, esculpida en mármol blanco, claro se quedaron fuera de la misma y por algunos segundos solo se dedicaron a mirar a sus compañeros entrenar. Por haya Pein entrenaba con tres sujetos a la vez dándoles una cátedra de lo que era un gladiador y más haya Kakusu, apenas se esforzaba en mantener al marguen a su contrincante, que ya podría tener bajo sus píes.

Kisame- de pronto la vos de Sasori, algo constreñida, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al entablar aquella platica, se irguió sobre los secos sonidos de madera chocar con madera y Kisame miro dubitativo a su amigo, Sasori no era de hablar mucho y menos aun de por píe propio comenzar la charla, comúnmente el o Kakusu eran los que hablaban sin parar.

¿Dime?- respondió el hombre azul, mirando seriamente al más bajo, con una ceja alzada, realmente interesado en que diría el pelirrojo.

¿Qué es el amor?- una vez más la vos salía asfixiada y forzada, hablar le costaba trabajo y empeorándolo todo era aquel tema, solo atreviéndose a preguntárselo al mayor, sabiendo que procedía de Corinto una de las ciudades de mayor adoración a la deidad del amor.

Bueno...- Kisame dudo algunos segundos su respuesta, ciertamente no era una pregunta natural, y menos en su amigo pelirrojo- el amor es un sentimiento demasiado grande, como para explicarlo en unas cuantas palabras- dijo intranquilo, sabiendo que su respuesta no le agradaría al pelirrojo. Sabia del tema porque como todos en su ciudad, alguna vez había servido al templo de Afrodita, pero era todo muy superficial y carnal.

Digo... podrías intentarlo- dijo recubriendo sus palabras con un filo atemorizante, y sumando la mirada fría de aquellos ojos grises, Kisame no tuvo opción más que recitar lo que sabía del tema.

El amor es un sentimiento con varias ramificaciones, esta aquel amor carnal que sientes por aquellas personas que te atareen, el amor fraternal, por un amigo, el amor propio. Sin dudas el amor carnal es el más conocido de todos y el preferido de Afrodita, no hay manera de no sentirlo alguna vez aunque sea solo por un instante, o de sentirlo como una espada atravesándote por el corazón, no hay vuelta atrás una vez que has sentido de aquella manera, no pararas hasta hacerte con el cuerpo de aquel ser- recito como si leyera aquellas líneas, de un pergamino sacado de alguna estantería de su cabeza.

Sasori releyó mentalmente aquellas palabras en su cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas se parecían a los sentimientos que tenía después de haber mirado a semejante ser. La manera en la que su cuerpo había querido actuar, la manera de su corazón al andar. No, aquellas palabras no encajaban en el rompecabezas de aquellas sensaciones tan poderosas.

¿No te ayudaron mis palabras?- cuestiono Kisame, al mirar la muda expresión crispada del menor, la suave mueca de inconformidad y la mandíbula apretada.

No era exactamente lo que me cuestionaba- contesto con aire informal encogiéndose de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al tema, que lo desgarraba desde dentro, las ansias lo comían desde su interior y como siempre su mueca permanecía impasible.

- pero conociendo como Kisame conocía a sus amigos, la curva crispada en las finas cejas rojas, le informaba que Sasori no quedaría contento sin la respuesta que anhelaba- bueno también vive ese amor puramente espiritual- ante tales palabras, la mirada del pelirrojo casi curiosa se posó sobre los ojos negros de Kisame- este tipo de amor es bastante exclusivo, en el templo de Corinto no había dato alguno del mismo. Por que naturalmente para elegir a tu pareja, a aquella persona que amaras, te basas en su físico, lo que pertenece al amor carnal, pero con este, sin importarte que aquella persona sea un monstruo horrendo, le entregaras tu alma y el te dará la suya, de la misma manera que entregas tu cuerpo en el amor carnal. Es una conexión que supera incluso la muerte y se dice que si ya entregaste tu alma, a cada nueva vida estarán atados... es mágico- suspiro soñador el peliazul, alzando la mirada para admirar aquel cielo azul.

¿Le has entregado tu alma a alguien?- pregunto con ironía, mirando hacia el mayor, que solo sonrió enormemente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sasori callo, ya lo sabía Kisame estaba enamorado de su señor y no de la manera carnal de la que había hablado, podía notarlo en lo brillosos de esos ojos negros profundos como pozos, la sonrisa ridículamente boba y soñadora, y la manera en la que la azulosa piel de sus mejillas se teñía apenas en un suave tono rosa. Si Kisame ya había decidido a quien entregarle su alma, solo que esa persona ya tenía sus ojos sobre alguien más, y cada que podía le entregaba su cuerpo como la más vulgar de las rameras.

Se sintió mal por su amigo y por si mismo, en las más recientes palabras de Kisame había logrado encontrarle coherencia a aquellos pensamientos, que lo atormentaban como una tormenta de rayos en su interior, conocía aquella atracción meramente carnal, él la sentía con su señor, al que Kisame le había entregado su alma y corazón, pero lo que había sentido al mirar aquellas gemas celestiales, aquellos cabellos, aquel cuerpo, aquel rostro, era diferente a todo lo que jamás había experimentado.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba, que sus callosas y brutas manos pudieran rosar aquella delicada piel pálida, consideraría un pecado que sus pieles se tocaran. No se sentía digno de él, de aspirar aquel suave aroma que seguramente lo haría caer de rodillas al suelo, indigno de olerlo, le bastaría con poder mirar a aquellos ojos de infinita belleza, que hacían parecer a aquel hermoso cielo sobre sus cabezas un insulto al color azul, mirarlo eternamente, con eso se conformaba, y claro le entregaría su alma a la primera oportunidad, para que al menos pudiera jugar con ella.

¿No me digas que le has entregado tú alma a alguien?- pregunto de pronto el azul, solamente por molestar a su amigo que se veía tan sumido en el, como en los últimos dos días, pero no espero confirmar sus palabras, al mirar los ojos desorbitados por apenas unos segundos que Sasori tardo en recomponerse.

- la mandíbula del tiburón se fue hasta los suelos y la expresión de terror, de sorpresa y otras tantas cosas que Sasori no pudo identificar, lo hicieron agregar velozmente, no quería problemas con su amigo, una cosa era acatar las órdenes de su señor y otra traicionar al mayor- solo lo vi unos segundos, pero no dejo de pensar en el, mi corazón se acelera al recordarlo y mi alma escapa de mi cuerpo para ir en su búsqueda- dijo con vos seria y profunda, sonriendo apenas casi triste, mirando hacia el horizonte, como si este pudiera darle alguna pista acerca de aquel ser.

Y ¿dónde lo conociste?- no pudo evitar preguntarle de manera profunda, curioso y ansioso como un pequeño que iba por primera vez al coliseo.

En el coliseo- dijo sin mirar al mayor y Kisame se inclino más hacia el intentando adivinar sus pensamientos- estaba en el publico, nos miramos directamente, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza- Kisme asintió, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su amigo.

Que complicado resultaste- dicto jocoso, sonriendo de manera torcida, Sasori lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo retroceder al peliazul- sabes que es probable que nunca más lo vuelvas a ver- acoto con cotidianidad.

Sus verídicas palabras fueron como un hoyo negro para Sasori, que le arranco el aliento y de paso el alma. Sabía que aquello era una posibilidad, pero hasta que el peliazul lo materializó en palabras, sintió el peso entero del mundo caerle sobre la espalda, los colores del mundo derretirse arrastrados por el aire, como las gotas de lluvia al caer por las paredes de aquella elegante casona, y después el mundo mudo, sin color e insípido, lo vio despedazarse ante sus ojos y todos aquellos fragmentos le cayeron encima atravesando su cuerpo sin piedad.

Lo sé. Pero... mi corazón fue el que decidió- a pura fuerza de voluntad mantuvo su rostro estoico, la mirada fría y las mejillas pálidas, aunque los golpes de su corazón locos no pudo controlarlos, solo se atrevió a decirlo porque Kisame sentía lo mismo que él y solo el peliazul podía comprenderlo.

La seria y profunda vos de Sasori hizo que Kisame sonriera por los dos, ahora más unidos que antes, sabiendo que los dos ya habían entregado su alma y su corazón, a personas inalcanzables para ambos. Después de permanecer en silencio un rato mas decidieron alejar de ellos esos oscuros sentimientos, que trepaban por sus cuerpos como sombras y los abrazaban como un oso, intentando alcanzar su corazón para terminar de oscurecer sus auras, rindiéndose a su destino lejos de aquellas personas que a primera vista les habían quitado el aliento y el corazón. Y volvieron a entrenar alejando esa oscuridad de ellos.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Bueno hasta aquí llego mi paciencia- dijo Eris, con vos profundamente oscura, sus calculadores ojos dorados brillaban filosos como dos espadas desenfundadas para matar.

Y dirigiendo lentamente su mano hacia el frente, su energía revoloteaba a su alrededor estremeciendo el viento que la rodeaba, su cabellera arreglada de manera excéntrica volaba y su vestido de color tinto acompañaba el baile de sus cabellos, soltó la energía que hacia vibrar su fina mano, y la lustrosa puerta de madera oscura delante de ella se despedazo en pequeñas astillas que pronto se volvieron partículas de polvo, al tocar aquel brillante suelo de mármol blanco.

La diosa del caos pasó con firmeza sin titubear y miro minuciosamente el amplio interior del templo de Afrodita, todo en perfecto orden, las altas paredes decoradas por excelsos gravados en ellas, las telas rojas que caían del techo y aquella piscina en el centro de la estancia. Las telas parecían estar pigmentadas con sangre fresca y bailaban tranquilamente, meciéndose con elegancia por todo el templo.

La diosa no encontró a su amigo con la mirada, así que con pasos firmes y elegantes se encamino por los pasillos de aquel enorme templo. Primer punto de búsqueda su alcoba; vacía. Pero no tardo en encontrar al rubio en la planta alta, en el filo del balcón que daba al exterior, moviéndose elegante, casi bailando alrededor de lo que pudo reconocer, como una enorme escultura hecha de arcilla, se acerco un poco mas mirando el vestido rojo como la sangre que se apretaba a las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo, aquella larga cola que se arrastraba elegante tras ella, y aquellos fragmentos de oro blanco destellar como estrellas sobre el vestido.

Afrodita se detuvo cuando miro de frente a Eris, con la mirada descolocada y la boca apenas abierta, tan sorprendida de que estuviera sonriendo y bailando alrededor de su más reciente escultura. Eris creyó que lo encontraría tirado en su cama tal vez llorando, y lo pudo haber encontrado así si hubiera irrumpido en sus aposentos esa mañana.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa divertida a su amiga, el de cabellos dorados se acomodo la tiara de oro blanco sobre la frente y volvió a mirar su trabajo con los ojos brillantes. Y la sonrisa cambio al acto, Eris lo noto era una sonrisa que opacaría al mismo sol, solo por curiosidad corto toda la distancia que la separaba de su amiga, y cuando estuvo a su lado mirando de frente aquella estatua de arcilla blanca, su sorpresa no podía haber sido mayor.

Era aquel gladiador pelirrojo, las facciones del hermoso rostro, aquellos músculos bien definidos, el cuerpo ancho que no perdía su complexión delgada lo delataban. Sintió una pequeña sonrisa tirar de sus labios y lo permitió, savia que esto traería consecuencias, pero no era lo suyo pensar en consecuencias, era la diosa del caos le gustaban aquellas fatídicas consecuencias y saber que su amigo se había enamorado como nunca antes lo había hecho, la liberaba de aquel peso invisible que la aplastaba desde que habían regresado de la tierra, y se sintió inmensamente feliz por su amigo.

Nunca le hiciste una escultura a ninguno de tus amantes- dijo de pronto la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos de manera premeditada, sabia el por qué, pero quería escucharlo de los labios con forma de corazón de Afrodita.

Nunca sentí esto por ninguno de ellos- dijo sin más, con una abrumadora tranquilidad, que casi hizo irse de espaldas a la diosa del caos.

Y para sorpresa de Eris, Afrodita paso con suavidad las llenas de sus dedos por aquellos pronunciados abdominales, apenas rosándolos, acariciándolos con infinita ternura, imaginándose cual hermoso seria el tocar los del humano, Eris se sintió casi indigna de admirar aquella muestra de afecto de la diosa del amor, había visto y había sentido tantas veces las caricias de la diosa, en ese momento todas le parecieron carecer de esa belleza y ternura que la diosa había usado solo para con una escultura, y se sintió minúscula, ¿acaso ese era el verdadero poder del amor?

Quiero volver a verlo- hablo Afrodita con seriedad, mirando fijamente el rostro de su escultura, levanto la fina mano y acaricio suavemente esa mejilla fría.

Vamos con Hades y veamos qué podemos hacer- la vos de Eris cálida y reconfortante, mansa a hacer lo que Afrodita pedía, obligo al de largos cabellos dorados a girarse y mirar a su mejor amiga, que le sonreía de manera limpia y bella.

¿Estás segura?- pregunto con suavidad, dudando solo un poco, los problemas que se acarreara los aceptaría y afrontaría con la cabeza en alto, pero no quería mesclar a su amiga en esto.

Vamos Afrodita hace años que lo hacemos todo juntas, si quieres ir a la tierra yo voy, si le has entregado tu alma a un mortal yo te apoyo y si quieres verlo, jura por Zeus que hare que lo vuelvas a ver- la seguridad y la calma en aquellas suaves palabras entonadas con tono maternal, hicieron que la pequeña sonrisa de Afrodita se ensanchara y se abalanzara hacia los brazos de su amiga, que la atrapo con gentileza correspondiendo el abrazo del rubio.

Vámonos ya quieres- hablo Eris tras unos minutos de silencio, en el que simplemente habían estado ahí, ella apoyando a su amiga y ella recibiendo gustosa el apoyo, con la forma del calor corporal de la diosa del caos que la abrazaba en una aura caída y pegajosa como el vapor, que le hacía sentir seguro y protegido de cualquier cosa que pudieran acarrear sus decisiones.

Pues vamos- asintió con armoniosa vos risueña, como un coro de niños que habían perfeccionado sus risas, hasta hacerlas parecer un sonido superior.

Se separo del abrazo cálido y protector de su amiga, para sonreírle con la mejor sonrisa que poseía, que a Eris le pareció más hermosa que el infinito mismo, la imito al instante y antes de darse cuenta ya corrían tomadas de la mano, hacia el camino más largo hasta los campos elíseos, claro el más largo y el más divertido, con peligros en cada centímetro de tierra, ocultos en las profundas sombras del inframundo, un simple paseo para dos deidades de sus tallas.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

El día termino volviendo a ser casi rutinario para el gladiador pelirrojo. Mientras que las diosas del caos y el amor habían tenido que quedarse en el inframundo con Hades, no es que las molestara pero aquella espera parecía crisparle los nervios al rubio, como si un enjambre de abejas lo persiguiera y él estuviera cubierto de miel. La noche la pasarían en los campos elíseos con el dios de la muerte, lo que lo hizo sonreír torcidamente imaginando tantas cosas, a lo que su sobrina termino por noquearlo.

Los gladiadores aun estaban despiertos. Vagando por los calabozos que eran sus dormitorios, bajo aquella casona de porte altivo y elegante. La luz opaca de las antorchas que flanqueaban las deslucidas paredes de roca gris distorsionaban macabramente los colores y las sombras, como siempre Sasori caminaba con porte altivo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Pero aun con los recuerdos de aquel rubio haciendo a su corazón brincar y acelerar su ritmo enjaulado en su pecho.

El pelirrojo estaba por salir de los calabozos, hacia la oscuridad de la noche que los envolvía y que le agradaba mucho más que aquel apagado color naranja que pintaba las paredes de roca. Fuera de la casona, ocultos por la elegante vivienda se encontraban cuatro pequeños cuartos, que ocupaban los gladiadores más valiosos del ludus, uno para cada uno y no había dudas que cada cuarto era ocupado por uno de los jinetes de la muerte. Pero antes de que cruzara el umbral entre luz apagada y oscuridad brillante uno de los guardias lo detuvo, llamándolo a su espalda.

Sasori te llaman- fue lo único que dijo con vos seria y sin más se giro regresando sobre sus pasos.

Sasori apenas suspiro cansado sin ser notado por aquel guardia antes de girarse y seguir el caminar del romano. Caminaron sin decirse palabra alguna, no era necesario, no tenían de que hablar y mucho menos les apetecía hablar con el otro. Después de cruzar una gran reja de acero forjado, su apagada panorámica naranja fue remplazada por los pisos de mármol de intermitentes colores oscuros y claros que se mesclaban mágicamente bajo sus pasos, los extravagantes adornos que flanqueaban las paredes blancas, y la platinada luz lunar que hacia destellar mágicamente aquella casona en la que ahora se encontraba.

El guardia se perdió de su camino hacia rato, el pelirrojo ya conocía bastante bien el camino hasta los aposentos de su señor. No se perdería en todo caso. Solo un minuto que al pelirrojo le supo a nada, ya se encontraba de pie frente al marco grabado en las paredes como único divisor hacia la habitación, dio un rápido vistazo al interior de la misma aun sin entrar, pero aparte de la parpadeante luz dorada que destellaba a su interior nada mas pudo reconocer. Expulsando el oxigeno que había contenido en su camino, se decidió a entrar con pasos decididos y elegantes.

Dentro de la amplia alcoba solo podía notar aquella enorme cama de sabanas de seda y mínimamente los muebles labrados magníficamente en madera color miel, ahora de tonos dorados gracias a las vivas llamas doras de aquellas elegantes velas de colores brillantes que estaban dispersas por toda la habitación. El aroma exageradamente dulce se le pego a los pulmones y por poco se pone a toser convulsamente, de no ser porque aun recordaba donde estaba y como debía comportarse.

Bueno. Me hubiera gustado haberte mandado llamar después de tu lucha en el coliseo, pero como te veías tan distraído, preferí esperar a que estuvieras a tus cien- una vos que pretendía ser dulce lo llamo, con su portador aun oculto por las sombras aun muy profundas en aquella habitación.

Solo fue una pequeña distracción- se excuso serio- pero jamás dude que siempre me encuentro a mis cien- mas ego que palabras, y aquel brillo amenazante de sus ojos, hizo salir al otro ocupante de la habitación hipnotizado ante el peligro que traspiraba el mayor.

Aquel hombre de elegante porte, tenía una complexión delgada tal vez exageradamente delgada, la piel tan blanca y aquellas marcas que se marcaban como ojeras bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto enfermizo pero divino. El contrastante cabello negro como la noche lo llevaba suelto y bien acomodado, dejando que se escurriera sensual por su fino hombro derecho, y adornaba su brillante melena con una bella diadema de rosas rojas idénticas al cabello de aquel gladiador, y combinaban hermosamente con su cabellera.

Sus ojos negros profundos y casi vacios como posos sin fondo, se aferraron a aquella mirada ceniza, que lo incitaba a huir despavorido pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaban. Al final aquella sensación de miedo y peligro terminaba por encantar al joven pelinegro.

¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?- reto con calculada ironía, picando el enorme ego del gladiador, que se limito a mirarlo desdeñoso.

La delgada bata de color blanco que el pelinegro vestía con desgano, se resbalo por sus pálidos hombros, mostrando la finura de sus clavículas marcándose sobre su pálida piel. Apenas la detuvo con desfachatez para que no terminara por revelar su desnudes, de la que le pelirrojo ya estaba bien consiente. La mano de largos dedos huesudos apenas se poso sobre su pecho sosteniendo la bata, mientras que con habilidad su otra mano se dirigía hacia las caderas del más alto.

Sasori continuo mirándolo con la misma expresión de hacia segundos, sintió aquellos dedos fríos rosar por sobre el borde de aquel calzoncillo de liviana tela blanca, solo sostenido a sus caderas por la gruesa cinta de cuero marrón parecido a un cinturón. Los ojos negros de brillo deseoso se posaron sobre los suyos exigentes y demandantes. Por un momento la imagen del hombre pelinegro cambio por la de un joven rubio, que tenía por ojos unas jemas de cielo que le robaron todo sentido a aquel cielo ahora tan triste y vacío.

Solo un segundo y sus grandes manos, ya se encontraban sobre aquellos finos hombros de suavidad equiparable a la del mármol frío que los rodeaba. Reacciono y la imagen del pelinegro había vuelto, se detuvo de nuevo y otra vez le pareció tener a aquel rubio delante de él. Los grandes ojos azules posados con inocencia sobre los suyos, los brazos laxos a los lados de su cuerpo y el divino sonrojo que teñía de rosa sus mejillas.

Itachi siguió con lo suyo, termino por apartar su mano de su pecho para llevarla al acto al lado de la otra, la fina tela blanca termino por caer hasta sus pies descalzos, revelando su inmaculada silueta femenina. Y de un jalón hábil terminó por quitarle aquellos livianos calzoncillos al pelirrojo, liberando el último tramo cubierto de aquel fuerte y ancho cuerpo.

Sasori volvió a reaccionar ante el movimiento, encontrándose con Itachi frente a él. Al instante frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Itachi ni se dio por enterado, más entretenido en mirar el cuerpo completamente desnudo del mayor. El pelinegro levanto los brazos colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas del más alto y las acaricio suavemente con el pulgar, mirando otra vez esos ojos tan peligrosos y atrayentes.

Otro flash de luz que hizo a Sasori cambiar de perspectiva, encontrando otra vez aquellos ojos celestiales de brillo inocente y puro, en lugar de esos penetrantes ojos negros abrumados por un brillo deseoso que en ocasiones le causaban escalofríos. Miro aquellos labios rosas con forma de corazón semi abiertos y sin recordar que solo era una alucinación pego sus labios a aquellos labios rosas. Los beso como jamás lo había hecho solo un roce superficial, una caricia suave y gloriosa que pronto se esfumo como una imagen de humo.

Cuando el beso cambio por completo, cuando aquellos labios de terciopelo se volvieron fríos y exigieron demandantes entrada a su boca, Sasori reacciono abriendo los ojos que había cerrado al dejarse llevar por las vividas y fuertes sensaciones que una simple alucinación le habían brindado. Otra vez tenía a Itachi delante, el beso ahora demandante y pasional callo su gruñido primigenio y se resigno a hacer lo que su señor le exigua como siempre hacia.

Y jamás pensó que el sentir aquellas suaves piernas rodearle la cintura atrayendo su hombría al trasero del pelinegro, le causarían un revoltijo en el estomago. De alguna manera que no logro comprender en su intento de desconectarse del mundo por lo que duraría aquel acto, Itachi colgado de su cuello lo guío hasta aquella mullida e inmensa cama. Donde ya mil noches habían compartido, rodando de un lado a otro y en ninguna de ellas se sintió una basura como en esta.

Continuará.

Y ¡Se acabo!  
Diva: ¿bueno que decimos?  
Como siempre esperamos que les haya gustado. Bueno si ya lo notaron, dije que iba a haber SasoIta y por dios que ahí esta  
Diva: vamos eso se nota mil  
Solo quería hacer ver en este capítulo una cosa chiquita, pues como ya dije todos sabemos que Afrodita (aun siendo una de mis diosas favoritas, de cualquier religión y mitología) era una zorra y también explique que Sasori ya se ha acostado mil veces con Itachi. Quería hacer más especial su unión, hacerlo algo más mágico, más como algo único que solo sentirá el uno por el otro y les basta estar juntos  
Diva: está bien, porque como sea me agrado. Creo que somos las primeras en hacer SasoIta (Porque es diferente al ItaSaso) jeje somos geniales. Y si saben de alguien más… ¡LINCHENLO!  
Estoy de acuerdo, y ya sé que somos geniales… bueno pasamos a retirarnos, esperamos no haberlas perturbado mucho haya en el capí. Entonces se cuidan  
Diva: un abrazo  
Un beso  
Diva y Yo: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Y Solo Está Comenzando

Este… pues bueno… para quienes creían que ya lo habíamos abandonado, pues aquí está la conti. Ciertamente, no creíamos tardar tanto, no estaba planeado (obviamente ¬¬) Pero de verdad me siento terrible, cuando me senté delante de la computadora para hacer el capítulo de pronto todas mis ideas se desvanecieron, era "y que tal esta escena" y Diva me decía:  
Diva: esa es de otro capítulo ¬¬  
o.O y Esta  
Diva: esa también ¬¬  
Y esta y aquella y la otra owo  
Diva: todas son de otros capitulo ¬¬  
TT_TT ¡NO es posible no he pensado nada para este capi!  
Diva: (si así de dramática es aquí imagínensela en el día a día)  
Mmmm ¬¬. Bueno así que todo el capi me lo saque de debajo de la manga, todas las escenas fueron hechas en la marcha, así que si parece que la trama principal se desvanece… bueno w pues es por eso. Por cierto mil gracias a nuestra querida Bell por recordarnos el fic cada que podías, te queremos Bell, así que aunque el capi sea un desastre te lo queremos dedicar con todo nuestro cariño, esperamos no te decepcione y bueno… un beso  
Diva: con esto los dejamos con el capi, si aun les interesa .… esperamos

_**Y Solo Está Comenzando**_

Tendrás que ocuparte de que no haga mucho alborotó- la vos de Hades se elevo como una sombra oscura en aquella habitación, tenuemente iluminada por antorchas que flanqueaban las paredes.

¿Estás diciendo que no puedo con ella?- inquirió con mirada peligrosa la diosa del caos. Hades apenas pudo sonreír nerviosamente ante el peligro marcado en aquellos ojos dorados.

No dije eso- se apresuró a decir el dios de la muerte, con las manos en alto- solo que no tengo idea de cuánto me tarde. Y ya la conoces quiere todo al momento, sin detenerse a mirar consecuencias- explicó aun con tono nervioso, pero manteniéndole firmemente la mirada a la peliazul.

Se a lo que te refieres- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo intranquila.

- Hades miro con una sonrisa ladina la pose que aparentaba mostrarse indiferente, pero el lograba notar la intranquilidad en aquel simple gesto- Eris eres la diosa del caos- recalco con malicia, sacándole una mirada confusa a la menor- te noto tensa- siseó caminando sinuoso hacia la más joven.

¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó mirando con aburrimiento las iris violetas del peliblanco.

- aquella sonrisa maliciosa creció en los labios pálidos del dios- yo soy el dios de la muerte, se quien será el siguiente en morir, incluso con mirar a los ojos a un humano puedo descubrir la hora exacta y forma de su muerte.- Explico con suavidad pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la menor- se que sabes que es lo que pasara, así que. Por qué no me cuentas.

- la diosa miro despectiva al otro, para segundos después imitar aquella sonrisa maliciosa, que nunca traía nada bueno- sabes que el caos no es algo que siga una línea trazada. Ni siquiera yo puedo estar segura de como terminara esto- dijo con aires de superioridad, alejándose de la otra deidad.

¡Jod*r!- gruñó Hades mirando crispado la espalda de la menor- al menos cuéntame que ves ahora, verte tan... crispada es muy extraño- la diosa se giro y miro molesta al peliblanco- ¿qué ves?- volvió a preguntar con vos profunda y mirada intensa.

La peliazul lo miro intensamente unos segundos, conocía muy bien al idiota de su tío, sabía que no se detendría hasta conocer sus visiones. Con aquello en mente suspiro derrotada y relajo su pose.

- sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron recordando vívidamente aquellas visiones- una noche, una ciudad arrasada, fuego trepando por lo poco que queda de ella. Nubes negras, sangre aun tibia sobre el suelo, relámpagos surcando con furia el cielo; apenas logrando iluminar poco de aquella oscuridad- se detuvo unos segundos sonriéndose algo melancólica- un llanto a lo lejos. Es algo confuso no veo ni siquiera que ciudad; es.

- Hades había escuchado atento cada palabra de la menor, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que le cuentan una historia antes de dormir- ¡pero eso suena genial!- soltó emocionado descomponiendo la expresión inmutable de la otra.

Si- bufó con sarcasmo, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del dios de la muerte- ¿y la tormenta sobre la ciudad no te suena?- preguntó con malicia, sonriendo satisfecha ante la mirada descolocada del mayor.

Zeus no se va a enterar- dijo tajante. El profundo rencor en aquellas palabras era divertido para la peliazul- ese viejo aguafiestas no va a cargarse esto. Es lo más loco y divertido que se le ha ocurrido a nuestra Afrodita, y jod*erlo bien es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- explicó con convicción.

- Eris lo miro con una ceja alta, pasando por completo el hecho de que Hades era mucho más viejo que Zeus, aunque Afrodita lo era más, aunque aquel tema ahora no fuera relevante.- Si no te pones a matar gente como es tu costumbre, no, no tiene por que enterarse- suaves palabras, cargadas de veneno enmascarado de caramelo, Hades miro fulminantemente a la peliazul.

Como sea- dictamino entre dientes, guardándose algunos insultos, que la diosa del caos le podría cobrar de manera aterradora- me voy. Mientras más rápido averigüe todo aquello, mas rápido podremos comenzar- la diosa solo asintió. Hades se colgó la capucha negra ocultado su rostro y salió con pasos rápidos y tranquilos.

Eris siguió unos metros el caminar del otro, hasta que el dios cruzo el umbral de la puerta saliendo de aquel magnifico templo esculpido en piedra blanca. Se cruzo de brazos con aburrimiento y se recargo en el pilar a su lado, miró interesada la espalda de Hades, hasta que se perdió entre las sombras nocturnas. No estaba muy tranquila; ni convencida del plan de Afrodita, era cierto que como diosa del caos disfrutaba del caos y todo lo que conllevaba: dolor, sufrimiento, muertes. Pero la preocupaba de sobremanera su amiga mas allegada, odiaba admitirlo pero aquel desconsolado llanto poderoso y quebrado que escuchaba, era el de Afrodita.

**%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/ %/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/**

Aquel día era uno bastante bonito según los habitantes de la capital Romana, el sol por lo alto del cielo mantenía una temperatura muy agradable en su tierra, parecía que alguna deidad por puro capricho había arrancado del lienzo celeste, todas y cada una de las nubes. En el ludus Uchija como cada día podían escucharse por toda la casa a los esclavos ir y venir realizando sus trabajos, así como más haya fuera de la exuberante casona, se podía oír el sonido del entrenamiento de los gladiadores.

Madera contra madera, carne contra carne. Un espectáculo digno de ver, con el que el hijo mayor de los Uchijas se entretenía, mirando fijamente a cierto gladiador de cabellos rojos que parecía jugar con su compañero, como si fuera una marioneta. El joven Uchija estaba sentado sobre un sofá largo, a su lado había una mesita de madera llena de comida, de la que de vez en ves tomaba algún bocado. Dos de sus doncellas estaban a su lado esperando cualquier orden del pelinegro, mientras que otra había sido llamada por un guardia que Itachi ni siquiera había notado.

Se volvió a acomodar sobre su asiento, quitándose con suavidad un mechón negro del hombro. Algunos días sin mucha sorpresa amanecía con ganas de no hacer nada, más que estar al lado del pelirrojo, ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su padre había comprado a Sasori cuando ambos eran unos niños pequeños, en un primer momento fue un esclavo cualquiera, pero cuando creció y sus músculos lo acompañaron paso a ser un gladiador. Aun aburrido. Fue hasta que lo miro en aquella primera lucha que gano, el sudor perlando su esquician musculatura, el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada, la sonrisa prepotente y aquella mirada fiera fue lo que más lo atrajo del pelirrojo.

- frunció el ceño cuando una de sus doncellas lo llamo, ni siquiera se digno a girarse a mirarla- ¿qué?- gruñó de manera cortante.

Alguien ha venido a verlo- contesto suavemente la joven, con la mirada en sus pies.

- el Uchija rodo los ojos aburrido- dile que estoy ocupado. No quiero ver a nadie.

Ya se lo he dicho, pero insiste en verlo- aseguró temerosa la joven.

- Itachi solo pudo fruncir el ceño con despreció y levantarse con elegancia de su asiento- llévame allá- indico con autoridad.

La doncella de vestido azul asintió mansa sin atreverse a levantar su mirada del suelo, empezó su camino con cierta rigidez en sus músculos. Itachi solo la seguía con cansancio, cualquiera que hubiera interrumpido su trabajo de imaginarse aquel musculoso cuerpo pegado al suyo, pagaría muy caro las consecuencias. Llegaron al amplio recibidor, iluminado poderosamente por la luz que se colaba por la entrada, apenas vio una cabellera rosa soltó un gritillo emocionado.

- la joven recién llegada se giro interesada ante aquel conocido gritillo, encontrándose con un Itachi esplendido como siempre. Sus labios se curvaron y también grito emocionada- ¿qué tal Itachi?- saludó apenas normalizando su voz.

O Sakura- saludó con emoción, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron sonoramente ambas mejillas- creí que te irías por más tiempo con tu esposo- dijo con vos melosa, mirando intensamente las orbes jade de la más baja.

- la pelirrosa rodó con aburrimiento los ojos- Sai es un aburrido, estuve sola todo el tiempo, solo piensa en el trabajo, es fastidioso- dictó con resentimiento.

- el pelinegro sonrió divertido- fuiste tú la que se quiso casar con el- le recordó ligeramente sarcástico, sacándole un gruñido a la fémina- y ¿por qué?... porque querías que hiciera tu trabajo- la acuso premeditadamente tranquilo.

- el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, hicieron lanzar una armoniosa carcajada al pelinegro, Sakura soltó las manos del otro con rudeza- aunque, de eso no me puedo quejar- gruñó de manera peligrosa, como un animal salvaje que advierte su presencia, para en el acto sonreír algo prepotente, Itachi la miro con una ceja alta.

- negó un poco antes de sonreírle a la otra- bueno al menos ganaste algo- menciono con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó con vos profunda, mirando lo poco que podía de la casona.

- Itachi ladeó una sonrisa sarcástica- no está. Se fue con mis padres a un viaje de negocios.

¿A la cumbre de los senadores?- preguntó instantáneamente, Itachi asintió- mi padre también se fue haya- la chica suspiro con cansancio.

Quédate- dijó de pronto el azabache. Sakura lo miro interesada- no hay nadie y hay muchas habitaciones disponibles. Siempre que Hinata o Tenten vienen se quedan, también Naruto- agregó despreocupado.

- Sakura sonrío- te tomare la palabra, no me apetece llegar a estar sola a la casa de mi padre.

Mandare a que preparen todo. ¿Por qué mientras no me acompañas?- Sakura asintió y siguió a su amigo por los elegantes pasillos de su casa- tengo planeado salir al mercado ¿te apetece venir?

- Sakura se lo pensó torciendo la boca- si. Pensándolo bien, quiero comprar algo.

- Itachi asintió tranquilo- y también iremos al mercado de esclavos.

Esa idea me gusta- sonrió divertida, comúnmente solo los hombres iban para haya, así que le interesaba acompañar a su amigo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Por la tarde Itachi y Sakura salieron al mercado escoltados por dos guardias, compraron algunas baratijas que les parecieron interesantes, y siguieron despreocupados hasta el mercado de esclavos. Casi todos se les quedaron viendo embobados, como si solo fueran increíbles apariciones etéreas, no era para nada común que una chica y un joven portador de la bendición de Afrodita, caminarán por ahí solo escoltados por dos guardias.

Casi siempre Itachi acompañaba a su padre a comprar nuevos prospectos de gladiadores, no creía que el mayor se enfadara si compraba algunos, después de todo Fugaku era un buen maestro. Sakura por su parte era la primera vez que plantaba los pies en un mercado de esclavos, miraba con cierto brillo maravilladlo hacia todos lados, aunque de vez en vez su mueca se descomponía, por alguna razón desagradable para ella. Tal vez Itachi gasto más dinero del que tenía planeado, pero tenía un buen presentimiento con esos tres hombres que acababa de adquirir.

Sakura a su lado había fungido como su ayudante, como él hacía con su padre. La de exótica melena rosa, aportaba solo los comentarios acerca de la estética de los hombres, lo que Itachi agradeció muchísimo. Estaba tan concentrado recordando la lista de habilidades y requerimientos óseos, que su padre se había encargado de inculcarle tan minuciosamente, que se había olvidado por completo de sus requerimientos estéticos. Ahora mucho menos se arrepentía de haber decidido llevar a Sakura con él.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Para cierta deidad que había tenido que volver al Olimpo a la fuerza, cada día pasaba más lento, como si estuviera mirando una carrera de caracoles, que nunca terminaba. Apenas lograba distraerse momentáneamente, haciendo su trabajo: escuchar y de vez en cuando cumplir los ruegos de los mortales. Pero nunca lograba sacar de su rubia cabeza la imagen de un mortal de cabellos de fuego, apenas y se separaba de la escultura que había hecho, solo cuando Eris aparecía se separaba de verdad de aquella estatua.

Eris no lograba entender los volátiles ánimos de Afrodita, la rubia pasaba de estar sonriendo como boba mirando aquella escultura del gladiador, para después estar tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, con un aura deprecaba rodeándola. La diosa del amor siempre había sido un manojo de explosivos encendidos, bastaba una palabra para hacerla cambiar de ánimo, pero lo que ocurría ahora le estaba pareciendo ridículo a la diosa del caos.

Paso al templo de Afrodita como si se tratara del suyo propio, siguió su camino sin siquiera detenerse a mirar por las demás alcobas, ya sabía dónde se encontraba la deidad que buscaba. La encontró justo como lo imaginaba, aunque no en tan deplorable condición; Afrodita estaba recostada en el suelo, con los codos sobre el mármol semi incorporándose en su posición, mirando hacia la escultura del gladiador con la mirada brillante, y una fina sonrisa sobre los labios. Era una imagen nada digna de la diosa del amor, que si pudiera verse como Eris la veía seguro se abofetearía a sí misma.

Aham...- carraspeó suavemente la peliazul, haciendo que la otra deidad se incorporara de un saltito alterado.

Eris- saludó con una media sonrisa flaquearte, cuando se hubo girado hacia su amiga. La diosa del caos contesto cruzándose de brazos y elevando con elegancia una ceja.

Un largo silencio se elevo entre ambas, Eris quería terminar de entender los sentimientos de Afrodita, la rubia se enamoraba de todo el mundo, ella bien lo sabía. Pero esta vez todo era tremendamente diferente, lo podía ver en su forma de actuar, en su mirada de cielo o sencillamente en sus movimientos, a veces más torpes otras más fluidos. Ella no era una deidad que se hubiera enamorado más que tal vez una vez, se le complicaba tremendamente entender el descuidado y soñador comportamiento de Afrodita.

Solo había que ver la mirada evasiva de la rubia a la mirada severa de Eris, para entender lo intimidada, abochornada y confundida que se sentía. Claro todos hacían hipótesis de su manera de actuar, de su manera de sentir, de lo que representaba y significaba ser la diosa del amor. ¿Pero nadie se había dignado a pararse a pensar lo que tenía adentro? No podía entender aquel sentimiento tan profundo que se había enterrado en su pecho como una espada ardiendo. Nunca había sentido las ansias de abrazarse a alguien más, para no dejarlo ir jamás.

Ella; la diosa del amor, ridiculizada por no haber sentido jamás lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, porque aquel sentimiento ella lo había creado, ella lo había forjado y ella se lo había regalado al infinito. Se había acostado con todos los dioses, con tantos mortales y semi dioses, que recordar las caras de todos sería imposible. Adonis y Ares fueron quienes más llamarón su atención, y con los que compartió más de una noche, más que amor carnal, a ellos les había entregado días, habían charlado, compartido experiencias. Pero todo aquello se veía reducido al tamaño de una hormiga, cuando reparaba en los latidos de su corazón solo de recordar al gladiador.

- por fin la diosa del amor le mantuvo la mirada de oro a Eris- se que te puedo parecer ridícula y tonta, pero...- se giro a mirar la imagen del mortal, sonrió con ternura y volvió a mirar a Eris- nunca sentí esto por nadie, no sé como sentirme. Ni siquiera sé quien soy- terminó en un susurro, mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

- Eris se acercó con pasos suaves a la lamentablemente frágil imagen de Afrodita, tomo con suavidad su mentón y le levanto el rostro, obligándola a mirar sus doradas orbes- conozco tus sentimientos desde que lo viste en el coliseo. Y he decidido ayudarte aunque no los comprenda- explicó con voz profunda, mirando con significado a los ojos de la otra.

- Afrodita apenas pudo sonreír mirando la intensidad de la mirada dorada de la otra- gracias- susurró, delineando correctamente las letras con sus labios.

- Eris sonrió con prepotencia- no hay de qué.

¡Y ¿cuánto puede tardarse Hades?!- bramó de repente la rubia, desconcentrando a la peliazul, que elevo las cejas aturdida.

- las joyas celestiales de repente se veían peligrosas, como Eris jamás creyó verlas y sonrío con malicioso orgullo, al mirar sinceramente furiosa a la rubia- no ha pasado ni un mes- comentó con calma- esta de incognito. Tendrás que esperar un poco mas- señaló haciendo el ademán con las manos.

Hum... si no queda de otra- gruñó cruzándose de brazos irritada. Eris ensanchó su sonrisa ciertamente divertida, Afrodita no podía quedarse quieta y menos tan ansiosa como estaba por mirar nuevamente a aquel gladiador pelirrojo.

Tengo una idea- de pronto el tono sombrío de Eris, que siempre la había hecho estremecer, la intereso como nunca. Sus orbes de cielo se posaron en los dorados de la otra, que sonreía de manera enigmática- espérame ya vuelvo- informó, saliendo con paso veloz del templo de la rubia, que se quedo estática en su sitió, mirando interesada el camino de la otra.

No tuvo más opción que quedarse quieta en su lugar, como si la hubieran hechizado. Realmente temiendo que si movía aunque fuera un musculo Eris no volvería. Apenas se permitió suspirar con cansancio y relajar sus músculos, que se habían quedado rígidos después de la partida de la peliazul.

**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

El sábado por la tarde se había organizado un nuevo torneo en el coliseo, improvisado y tan sorpresivo, que Hades apenas logro enterarse de él. Ahí estaba ahora, recargado como en su última visita en el barandal de piedra mirando con diversión hacía la arena, la sangre regada por el suelo y algunos miembros mutilados aquí y allá, tiraban de su sonrisa expandiéndola un poco más. Ya había presenciado cuatro luchas, y apenas se elevaron las puertas de acero vio emerger a un hombre bastante alto y corpulento. Por un segundo lo confundió con un mino-tauro, pero mirándolo mejor parecía un simple humano.

El otro hombre le pareció extrañamente familiar, de piel morena, cabellos castaños largos, no lograba ver mucho de él; pues llevaba un casco de exótico diseño, que delante de su rostro parecía una cesta entretejida, y lo demás daba la impresión de ser una esfera. Además de la típica armadura simplona, que mas parecían aditamentos de cuero endurecido, que una verdadera armadura de protección. El cuerpo musculoso y ancho surcado por tantas cicatrices que era difícil contarlas, le llamó extrañamente la atención al peliblanco.

El dios sonrió de manera maliciosa cuando vio claramente la muerte del gladiador, pero el castaño esquivo la estocada y contraataco, golpeando con fuerza la parte interna de la rodilla del otro. Hades se irguió mostrándose tan alto como era, ¿cómo era que aquel hombre seguía vivo? ¿Cómo? Si el mismo había visto su final en aquella estocada. Su mirada violeta comenzó a seguir más de cerca cada movimiento del gladiador, más intensa, parecía brillar de una manera que el dios no podría descifrar aunque la viera.

Hades llego a pensar que simplemente su visión de la muerte de él hombre, había sido causada por la ansiedad por ver a alguno morir. Pero se volvió a repetir. Vio al monstruoso gladiador cortar preciso y mortal la yugular del castaño, pero él volvió a apartarse de la cuchilla y a contraatacar con maestría. En ese momento no lo noto, pero sus manos se aferraron a la baranda de piedra como lo habían hecho las de Afrodita. Era un hecho aislado, aquel sujeto no podía evitar la muerte, tenía que estar evaluando mal las cosas ¿un simple humano no podía evadir así sus garras? Simplemente no podía.

Comenzó a repetir sus palabras como un mantra: no podía, no podía, no podía. Pero por más que las repetía seguía ocurriendo. Seguía mirando escenas segundos antes del ataque del más alto y el resultado era la muerte del otro, pero por más que las veía, por más que lo veía muerto, aquel gladiador siempre esquivaba el golpe y se mantenía con vida. Obviamente tampoco noto que como la diosa del amor se inclino sobre la baranda de piedra, aferrándose a ella con más fuerza a cada segundo.

Tampoco se noto cada vez más interesado en entretenerse con el cuerpo del gladiador que con la lucha. Como había hecho Afrodita, comenzó a ver los abdominales grabados en aquella piel tostada, gravando sus movimientos, sus contracciones, su forma, todo memorizado en su cabeza. Tampoco se noto intentando contar todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, o contando las gotitas de sudor que comenzaban a hacer brillar su anatomía. Claro que no se noto haciendo nada de ello, el seguía tan interesado en la lucha como desde un principio.

¡Claro que no se distrajo! el miro hasta el último momento de la lucha, cuando el gladiador monstruo había muerto... había muerto cuando el otro... había hecho eso... ¡sí! el castaño hizo eso y el otro murió. (Claro) sin notarlo soltó un hondo suspiro, con la barbilla sobre su palma y el codo sobre la baranda, viendo como el hombre desaparecía tras la pesada reja de acero deslucido. No se irguió se mantuvo así mirando con aire soñador hacia aquella reja, pero siendo sinceros, no sabía que estaba actuando como si imitara premeditadamente a Afrodita en su visita al coliseo.

**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%***

Itachi y Sakura ocupaban el palco, casi vacío, las personalidades más importantes estaban fuera de la ciudad y solo quedaban ellos. El dueño del ludus con el que el pelinegro había arreglado el torneo estaba fuera por quien sabe que, Solo estaban los dos jóvenes con sus doncellas tras ellos,, listas para cumplir todos sus caprichos. Miraban interesados las peleas, pero ciertamente les faltaba algo, tal vez más gente a su alrededor coreando los nombres de los gladiadores, riendo o maldiciendo el curso del combate.

Cuando el combate de Kakusu "el inmortal" nombrado así por su centenar de casi muertes en combates, de los que de alguna manera siempre salía con vida, agregando una cicatriz más a su cuerpo, parecía que el castaño las coleccionaba y exhibía como un trofeo. Ambos jóvenes bajaron las cabezas y suspiraron con cansancio, y eso que habían organizado el torneo para distraerse y animarse, pero parecía que la compañía era lo que de verdad necesitaban. Claro que se querían pero necesitaban más gente en su entorno: alabándolos.

Las siguientes luchas les fueron aun más pesadas, el bullicio de los pueblerinos, su euforia, sus gritos, nada los afectaba, parecían dos regias estatuas inmutables. La primera lucha que volvió a llamar su atención fue la de Pein, el gladiador sabia como hacer su trabajo, como aclamar el grito del público, como atraer las miradas más exigentes, como la de Sakura e Itachi. Solo el savia como dar un espectáculo digno de los dioses, como salir de la batalla sin un solo tropiezo, sin un solo rasguño o golpe.

Mucho más animados, vieron la reja de acero negro levantarse con lentitud perversa, como un augurio macabro, para el pobre gladiador que ya estaba en la arena, temblando escondido tras su escudo, como un ratón delante de una serpiente. Sasori piso la arena como un dios, un gurrero, el hombre perfecto. Itachi se irguió de mejor manera en su asiento y miro embelesado al pelirrojo, que ahora mismo escondía su rostro angelical tras un casco de acero recién pulido. Sakura sonrió maliciosa, notando todos y cada uno de los sutiles gestos del pelinegro.

La lucha no llevo más de cinco minutos en concluir, e Itachi seguía cada movimiento de Sasori, sin recato alguno, haciendo aun más obvio el hecho que seguía al pelirrojo como un perrito para su compañera, que en vez de prestarle atención a la lucha, o al hermoso cuerpo del pelirrojo, lo miraba con interés, lo analizaba. No tuvo que mirarlo más de dos minutos para darse cuenta, pero baya, aquella mirada ónix brillante, la tímida sonrisa boba sobre sus labios, y la manera en la que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo al gladiador. Era un deleite para la pelirrosa.

- sonrió un poco más y abrió la boca- solo te falta babear cielo- sus ojos jade parecieron perder su brillo maligno, alguien a su espalda le había robado las palabras justas que iba a pronunciar.

Ambos se giraron en el acto, topándose con un joven de alocada cabellera rubia. Facciones finas y delicadas, dos ojos azules brillantes y hermosos como dos joyas marinas, tez morena, labios pequeños pero carnosos, que atraían a las personas a besarlos. El recién llegado rió suavemente, ante las miradas sorprendidas, confundidas y espantadas de los otros. Se acomodó algunos cabellos tras el hombro y se sentó al otro lado del Uchija.

¿Cuándo llegaste Naruto?- preguntó interesada la única fémina. El rubio sonrió ligeramente, mientras jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones rubios. Solo le gustaba llevar los cabellos detrás de su cabeza largos.

Hace unas horas. La cumbre era aburridísima, y mi padre no dejaba de decir "que eran asuntos de hombres" ha- imito burlescamente un tono grave con su vocecita y bufo irritado- como si por portar la bendición de Afrodita dejara de ser uno.

Créeme que te comprendo- mencionó casualmente Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros, también acomodándose la larga cabellera oscura.

Vivimos en una sociedad machista- completó seria Sakura, mirando con los ojos como dos posos de veneno hacia la nada- mientras más rápido acepten que por poder parir como una mujer, serán tratados como una. Sera mejor para ustedes- ambos chicos apenas pudieron asentir, sabían que Sakura siempre se había sentido oprimida por aquellos estándares machistas.

Bueno regresando al tema principal- la vos juguetona de Naruto alerto a Itachi que apenas pudo verlo con seriedad, esperando cabalmente lo que iba a decir- así que te gusta Sasori- dijó sin miramientos o tapujos de una sola vez, haciendo que el mayor de los tres se sonrojara furiosamente sin poder evitarlo.

¡Naruto eso no se pregunta!- rugió Sakura, descomponiendo la picara mueca del rubio, quién la miro confundido con una de sus cejas alzada- si se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos- le guiño un ojo al rubio, antes de que ambos se echaran a reír como dos desquiciados, en lugar de como dos jovencitos de las familias más ricas y poderosas de toda Roma.

¡Quieren callarse!- bramó el pelinegro, demasiado bajo y tímido como para que los otros lo escucharan, con tremendas risas que no paraban de salir de sus pechos. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado con el cabello, y apretando entre sus dedos las agarraderas de madera de su asiento, con violencia innecesaria.

Itachi. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó repentinamente Sakura, pausada por la risa, que aun intentaba controlar. El pelinegro la miro sin entenderla, pero sin siquiera levantar el rostro- se nota que estas perdidamente enamorado de el... bueno ¿quién no? Pero... ¿qué vas a hacer?- recalcó su pregunta, esta vez con vos seria y firme.

- Naruto paro de reír en el acto, solo para acompañar la seriedad de su amiga- no te entiendo- habló Itachi, sin dignarse a levantar la cabeza, al menos hasta que el calor se le pasara.

Sabes qué no puedes casarte con un esclavo ¿verdad?- aclaró, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, al más puro estilo de Hinata.

Claro que lo sé- levanto la cabeza con indignación mirando peligrosamente a Sakura.

Tal vez tu cabeza lo sabe- esta vez fue la aguda vos de Naruto la que atrajo la atención del Uchija- pero tu cuerpo no- señaló con un suave movimiento de manos el cuerpo entero del mayor, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse- lo vez- sonrió nervioso, mostrando sus dientes.

¿Creen qué no sé que no puedo casarme con un esclavo?- preguntó abrasivo.

Podrías, pero tú no- aclaro rápidamente la pelirrosa- incluso yo podría casarme con un esclavo. Caro si no estuviera casada ya.

- Itachi volvió a fruncir el seño, hasta que ambos chicos a sus lados podrían compararlo con un animal salvaje.- Mira tu padre es un cenador, aunque el de Sakura también- dudo ligeramente, mientras que Sakura negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, obligándolo a no desviarse del tema- tu madre era hija de un general y tu hermano será Cesar- ante esa afirmativa sonrió enormemente; mientras que Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada- no puedes casarte como un esclavo- concluyó el rubio.

- rápidamente Itachi desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, que asentía con parsimonia, concordando con el otro- está bien- gruñó levantándose de su lugar, para terminar recargando sus codos sobre la baranda tallada en piedra, y depositando con suavidad su cabeza entre sus manos- lo conservare como mi amante.

Ho...- suspiro suavemente Sakura imitando la posición de Itachi, lo mismo que hizo Naruto, ambos a cada lado del mayor- el amante más sexy y deseable de toda Roma- menciono en un suspiro jadeante, soñando despierta lo que sería estar entre los brazos del gladiador.

A mí tampoco me importaría hacerlo mi amante- igualmente suspiro Naruto.- No me importaría engañar a Sasuke una y mil veces con él.

¡Eres una perra Naruto!- lo acuso divertida Sakura, empujándolo suavemente por el hombro, antes de que el rubio devolviera amistosamente el gesto, y ambos se echaran a reír nuevamente.

Mientras que Itachi quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, ignorando a todos en el coliseo, como si el mismo estuviera en ruinas, y una extraña bruma gris lo rodeara, siendo su única compañía en aquel coliseo fantasma, mirando hacia aquella reja de acero, por la que Sasori había desaparecido. Tal vez mucho más de lo que creía, podían afectarle las palabras de sus amigos. Hasta ahora fue consciente que no podría estar con el pelirrojo por siempre, que no podrían compartir una noche, y despertar enmarañados entre las sabanas y sus cuerpos desnudos, sin temor a que los atraparan infraganti.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/**

En el Olimpo, el ocaso teñía las nubes bajo los pies de los dioses de tonos naranjas, según había dicho Afrodita era como ver una sonrisa marchita: triste, aburrido y sin sentido. Pero ahí estaban, rodeadas por la mortecina luz solar, cada vez más tibia y oscura. Eris había elevado de algún campo de guerra ya muerto, varias estatuas de piedra, algo desmoronadas, pero aun lo suficientemente firmes, para encontrarles forma.

El estruendo que causaban ambas deidades, rompía completamente la calma armónica, que Zeus había hilvanado devotamente, pero a ninguna le importaba. Sus risas hasta cierto grado desquiciadas, acompañaban aquel poderoso estruendo. Los fragmentos de roca no paraban de volar por todas partes, haciéndose acompañar por el viento, que revolvía violentamente los vestidos y cabelleras de las deidades.

Estúpida Perséfone- la suave vos de Afrodita, cargada de dulce veneno, lleno el aire. Con calma homicida; acompañando los fragmentos de aquella esplendida escultura de la diosa que acababa de volar en pequeños trozos, los que aun fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Aun le guardas rencor?- preguntó curiosa y maliciosa la peliazul, mirando por unos segundos la pose tensa de la rubia, así como sus brazos temblorosos por la rabia. Levanto la mano, soltando la esfera luminosa que llevaba entre los dedos, esta se impacto contra otra estatua ahí precariamente parada, haciéndola estallar en cientos de pequeños trozos.

Esa idiota...- espeto con vos estrangulada de rabia- ¿quién se cree que es, para intentar enfrentarse a mí?- frunció con suavidad el seño, sin perder un ápice de su belleza u orgullo.

¿Lo dices por lo de Adonis?- preguntó interesada la más alta, mirando intensamente a su amiga, que había parado completamente su labor de destrucción, y solo miraba venenosa hacia delante, y apretaba los puños con rabia.

- tan pronto como aquella imagen llego desapareció, pronto la rubia volvía a sonreír despreocupada, y dejaba de enterrarse las uñas cuidadas en la palma. Eris la miro confundida con una ceja alzada- al menos Hades ya se deshizo de ella- comentó con una sonrisa maligna, sacándole una igual a la peliazul.

¿De quién me deshice?- preguntó aquella vos maliciosa y sarcástica del dios de la muerte, unos metros delante de ellas. Recargado en una de las pocas estatuas aun de pié, mirando a ambas deidades, con una sonrisa divertida y lasciva.

De tú estúpida ex esposa- ladró Afrodita, manoteando el aire irritada.

¿Cuándo llegaste?- su sobrina lo miro expectante y curiosa, exigente de respuestas. En eso si que se parecía mucho a su hermano.

Apenas. Solo escuche eso de que me deshice de alguien- contesto con aburrimiento, moviendo suavemente su mano, quitándole seriedad al asunto- después de todo mato a tanta gente en un solo día, que no podía estar seguro de quién o qué hablaban- explicó casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros autosuficiente y con una sonrisilla prepotente en los labios. Eris simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Por cierto- la vos de Afrodita coqueta y pegajosa como la miel, hizo reaccionar a ambos dioses, que encontraron a la rubia, prácticamente sobre Hades, arrinconándolo con su fino cuerpo a aquella estatua- ¿qué averiguaste del gladiador?- preguntó coqueta, aunque la desesperación y el deseo de conocer más de aquel humano, fue bien notado, en la nota ligeramente más aguda de su cuidada vos.

Bueno es esclavo en el ludus Uchija y comúnmente aparece en todos los eventos de dicha casa- explicó, por primera vez desde que conoció a la diosa del amor, nervioso por la cercanía del cuerpo contrarios, su olor a rosas le cosquilleaba la nariz, y el descarado encuentro de sus pechos lo hacía sentirse pequeño ante ella.

Eso no da mucha información- la vos seria y parsimonica de Eris, salvo al peliblanco, que creía poder comenzar a sudar nerviosamente, como cualquier humano.

- rápidamente desvió la mirada, concentrándose en la fémina- el ludus suele participar en cualquier evento importante, comúnmente se realizan torneos los fines de semana, serían los mejores días para ir- comento nervioso, su vos aguda y la mirada esquiva lo delataban, pero Eris estaba demasiado ocupada, trazando planes en su cabeza para que su padre ni ningún otro dios los descubriera, como para notarlo. Algo que Afrodita no hizo.

Entonces iremos el próximo sábado- concluyó la diosa del caos, con firmeza regia y peligrosa, no dejando que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudiera replicar, lo que realmente estaba fuera de sus mentes en ese momento.

Claro...- respondió extrañamente tartamudo el peliblanco, esta vez logrando que Eris alzara una ceja confusa, mientras lo miraba con incredulidad.

¿Tenemos que esperar tanto tiempo?- preguntó escandalizada Afrodita, separándose del más alto, para mirar con horror a Eris, quién se cruzo de brazos y miro con severidad a la rubia, manteniendo firme e inamovible su postura.

Ya esperaste mucho, ¿qué es una semana más?- la vos dictadora y oscura de Eris, hizo asentir mansamente a la rubia, que aunque no parecía prestarle atención a su entorno, noto claramente el suspiro de alivio de Hades; cuando se separo de él.

Su orgullo comenzaba a gritarle y a zarandearla, ¿desde cuándo cualquier ser suspiraba aliviado cuando se separaba de él? ¿Desde cuándo Hades se tensaba tanto con su cercanía, tanto que hacía parecer sus músculos piedras? No lograba terminar de formar ideas en su cráneo, aturdida hasta los huesos por su orgullo, así realmente que no pensó lo que hizo. Eris abrió la boca, para terminar de orquestar los últimos detalles con los otros dioses, pero tuvo que cerrarla ante lo que Afrodita estaba haciendo delante suyo.

La diosa del amor no lo había pensado ni dos veces, había aplastado con su delicada mano el pecho del dios de la muerte, arrinconándolo nuevamente contra aquella estatua y lo había besado, desesperada, ansiosa de que el mayor correspondiera el beso con la misma intensidad, necesitaba sentirse bella, deseada, todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener a su lado, eternamente. Eris elevo las cejas sorprendida, realmente no esperaba aquello de Afrodita.

No quiero ver... lo que sea que vayan a hace- mencionó incomoda, siendo totalmente ignorada por los otros- bueno me voy- y sin cruzar una sola mirada con ellos, la diosa del caos salió de ahí, lo más rápido que podía, sin parecer espantada, o muy obvia.

Hades como pudo intento corresponder el desesperado beso de Afrodita. Repentinamente, igual que la rubia; necesitaba sentirse deseado, tocado. Necesitaba creer que él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Se quedaron ahí: devorándose las bocas, hasta que la oscuridad remplazo al atardecer. Entonces Afrodita se separo jadeante del peliblanco, el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados. Tomo de la mano al más alto y junto a él corrió, hasta su templo.

Frente a la puerta de madera retomaron aquel beso, desesperado, deseoso y necesitado, de verdad que lo necesitaban, más de lo que habían necesitado respirar en toda su existencia inmortal. La rubia apenas planto los pies en el interior del templo, todas las antorchas del mismo se encendieron iluminando cálido y atrayente el templo, instándolos a sacar todo lo que traían adentro, a desbordarse a la pasión, y calmar el mar de acido que se revolvía furioso en sus estómagos.

Avanzaron a tropezones hasta los aposentos de la diosa, tirando cuanta mesita o jarrón estorbara en su camino. En ningún momento detuvieron el beso, incluso comenzaron a acariciarse, con fuerza, con desesperación, con lasciva, casi arañando la piel contraría, friccionando sus cuerpos casi con violencia. Necesitaban más, mucho más. Nada parecía calmar los golpes locos de sus corazones, o calmar el hormigueo en la piel y mucho menos, el líquido en sus estómagos que parecía veneno.

Sin dejarse de tocar o de besarse se tiraron sobre la cama, entonces la burbuja rosa se reventó, notaron lo que estaban haciendo y en quienes estaban pensando. Estaban locos no había dudas. Quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro, se miraron, notando el juego de sombras que las llamas danzarinas causaban en el rostro del otro y se sonrieron tímidamente, casi con miedo. Resoplaron como si el uno fuera el reflejo del otro, y perdieron sus miradas en el alto techo de la habitación.

Y... ¿quién es?- la vos suave y divinamente hermosa de Afrodita, atrajo la espantada mirada violeta del otro, que se sentó de una vez; acorralado y aterrado.

¿Qué m*rda preguntas con eso?- bramó sonrojado y nervioso el dios, sacándole una risilla a la rubia que calmadamente se sentó para mirarlo de frente.

Puede que parezca que no entiendo nada Hades. Pero soy la diosa del amor, a mi no me puedes engañar y menos acerca de esto- termino posando con delicadeza su fina mano sobre el pecho del dios, justo sobre su corazón.

No sé de qué m*rdas hablas- desvió la mirada, aun más sonrojado y con los brazos delante del pecho, como un escudo que lo protegía de las preguntas de la diosa del amor.

¿Sabes por qué lo reconocí?- preguntó de pronto mirando hacia el frente, lo que extraño al otro, haciendo que su pose defensiva flaqueara- es lo que yo mismo siento. Los nervios picándote el cuerpo como mil mosquitos. El nudo de nervios en el estomago, que aunque molesto te agrada- sonrió débilmente, algo avergonzada y expuesta.

Afrodita...- Hades quiso decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras, la vos suave y rota de la otra lo dejaba desarmado y con ganas de matar a alguien.

Sabes... últimamente, me he cuestionado lo que realmente es el amor. Antes creía que... el amor era sentirte atraído por el cuerpo de alguien más, pero ahora... creo… creo que había estado mal todo este tiempo, no sé quién soy...- su vos comenzaba a volverse más suave, más débil, más rota.- Ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor. Soy la diosa mas patética de todas- al final no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, no sabía que era, no sabía quién era. Estaba confundido, exhausto y parecía que las grietas de su cuerpo en lugar de sanar estaban creciendo.

En el acto Hades lo abrazo por la espalda, pegando aquella fina espalda a su apenas musculado pecho. Sentía como se sentía, o eso quería creer, el tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba, pero que la diosa del amor no supiera lo que ocurría con ella, lo que se sentía amar de verdad a alguien, era realmente como para perder la cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué Eris, había invocado todas aquellas estatuas, quería distraer a la diosa, quería que no pensara, que no siguiera destruyéndose a sí misma, que creyera en ella aunque fuera por solo unos segundos.

Es también un gladiador, del mismo ludus que el tuyo- se apresuró a decir, desesperado por distraer, por tranquilizar al más pequeño. Tenía los ojos apretados y el rostro oculto en la cortina dorada de cabellos, aspirando el aroma de la diosa, tranquilizándose de poco a poco, notando que la respiración de Afrodita se comenzaba a regularizar.

¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó suavemente, aun notándose los vestigios de llanto en su voz.

¿El mío o el tuyo?- preguntó confundido Hades, sin la fuerza para mirar a Afrodita. No quería volver a verla así de rota, así de frágil y vulnerable, como un ocaso mortecino. Cada vez entendía más a Eris, porque estaba empecinada en complacer a Afrodita.

Los dos...- sonrió ligeramente, soltando una risita, que le devolvió el aliento a Hades, que por fin despego su rostro del delicado hombro de la otra deidad.

- vio la sonrisa rota y la mirada cristalina, y quiso llevarse a toda la humanidad al inframundo, pero algo en la diosa, en su sonrisa, en su optimismo, lo hizo sonreír también- el mío es Kakusu, y no sé porque te cuento esto- inflo las mejillas en un puchero infantil, que invoco la gloriosa risa de la rubia, que Hades no tardo en acompañar aliviado.- El tuyo se llama, Sasori- dijo con calma; tranquilo. Sentimientos que se afianzaron al mirar la expresión de Afrodita.

- sonreía, la diosa sonreía, con la belleza e intensidad de un millón de estrellas, y su mirada celeste, brillaba emocionada, como la de un chiquillo cualquiera- Sasori- repitió lentamente, delineando cada letra, sintiéndose extrañamente flotar en un mar de nubes blancas y esponjosas.

Continuara.

Si les dijera que solo nos faltaban las últimas dos escenas desde hace dos meses ¿nos lincharían? nwnU jeje… entonces mejor no lo digo  
Diva: ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren escupirnos en la cara? ¿Mentarnos la madre? Bueno creo que la nena lo merece u_u  
¿Discúlpame? ¬¬  
Diva: el capi fue bastante "KakuHidan" cabe destacar las comillas; como decía el titulo apenas estamos empezando, así que… bueno imagínense que sigue. No sé, me parece que Hades; acepto muy rápido sus palpitaciones por el gladiador, ¿no?  
Bueno, pero quién le puede debatir a Afrodita, si ella misma te dice que estas enamorado  
Diva: en este momento: todos  
Arrgggg. Bueno ya que mis ideas se esfumaron como una torre de humo decidí, que cada capi tendrá una pareja principal, sin olvidar la principal *SasoDei*, este fue KakuHidan (si podemos darnos el lujo de llamarlo así) el próximo: SasuNaru, con todas las insinuaciones que ya hubo en este capi, queda fácil injertarla de una vez  
Diva: sin más nos retiramos, fue un placer poder actualizar (y esperamos poder hacerlo antes siquiera que pase un mes entero). Lamentamos el lastimero capitulo u_u afff… no vamos a terminar de disculparnos nunca, bueno eso es todo, se cuidan; hasta la próxima  
Besos y abrazos de… pececitos arcoíris jijiji ^w^

PD. Recuerden que un reviw puede ser tan corto como: "WTF, OMG, ¡están matando todo en lo que creía waaa! Retírense, muéranse, bomba, etc" XDU


End file.
